Percy Jackson, el Hunter semidios
by Great Vampire-Shinso
Summary: Y si Percy se criara con la familia de la Hermana mayor de su madre, la familia de asesinos mas famosa y poderosa de todas...Los Zoldyck, siendo entrenado por y como ellos. El mundo mitico lo tiene dificil. CHUPATE ESA, KRONOS.
1. Chapter 1

Sally corría desesperada. Hacia solo unas semanas que había tenido a su niño, Percy, y ya tenia muy claro que el mundo exterior seria demasiado peligroso para el...siendo quien era.

Solo unas horas tras nacer, dos enormes serpientes, las mismas que mató Heracles de niño, trataron de matarlo, y el, al igual que el hijo de Zeus, las estranguló hasta la muerte. Desde entonces, Sally no se había apartado de el, y apenas había dormido, rezando a Poseidon, el padre de Percy, para que lo mantuviera a salvo hasta que pudieran irse del hospital.

Funcionó. Tras una noche que despertó sintiendo la esencia de Poseidon en la habitación, como si acabara de irse, pudo dormir tranquila hasta salir del hospital.

Y ahí empezaron de nuevo los problemas.

Sally y Percy fueron atacados por dos arpías, un Grifo y esas serpientes de nuevo.

Por suerte, Sally nunca fue una mujer indefensa, y fue lo bastante hábil como para matar a las serpientes(mas peligrosas de lo que dice el mito, solo que Heracles y Percy eran fuertes y las pillaron por sorpresa) y causó que la otra arpía y el grifo tuvieran accidentes. Ella era fuerte, pero no en exceso...no como su hermana.

Y por eso emprendió el camino. Podría casarse con alguien con un excesivo y repugnante olor a humano para ocultar a Percy, pero eso...seria muy malo. Percy estaba indefenso, y ese tipo de humanos era siempre escoria maltratadora. Quizás la dejaría debilitarse y luego mataría al niño.

Pero por otra parte, tenia otra opción. Había un lugar en el mundo en el que los monstruos no se atrevían a ir, un lugar en el que ella tenia santuario.

Y allí se dirigió. Fue un camino muy largo, ya que con el hijo de Poseidon, no se le permitiría volar, y le tenia fobia además.

Pero finalmente a la República de Padokia. El lugar donde su hermana, Kikyo Jackson vivía. Aunque desde que se casó no se llamaba Jackson.

Cuando sus padres, en proceso de divorcio, murieron, según sus testamentos, cada una fue a un lugar diferente. Sally tuvo que ir con su tío, que no la apreciaba, y cuando este murió de cáncer después de que ella dejó los estudios para cuidarle, se quedó sin nada, mientras Kikyo fue a vivir con el viejo maestro de su madre y de Sally, aunque Sally detuvo el entrenamiento pronto, queriendo solo defenderse ya que quería ser escritora.

Kikyo continuó entrenando y años después se casó con el heredero de la familia de asesinos a sueldo mas poderosa y peligrosa de todas, los Zoldyck, que vivían en la montaña Kukuroo, un volcán inactivo.

Eran tan fuertes y peligrosos que los monstruos, tras un par de pruebas o ataques no se atreverían a entrar, si es que se atrevían a hacer un primer intento.

Y finalmente llegó con el autobús a la finca, protegida por la gargantuesca muralla de roca casi indestructible, únicamente con las puertas de medida de fuerza.

Esperó a que todos los turistas se fueran, y solo quedaron ella y los típicos tres pazguatos que querían ir a por la familia y se colaron por la "Puerta de servicio", que en realidad...era la entrada para la comida del perro monstruoso de los Zoldyck.

Fueron rápidamente asesinados y devorados por el perro.

-Tiene que ser una molestia limpiar esto tan a menudo, no?-preguntó Sally amigablemente.

-Si, la verdad es que si.-Dijo en anciano conserje de la puerta.-Desea algo, señora?

-La verdad, quisiera poder hablar con la señora de la finca.

-La señora Kikyo? Eso es imposible, lo siento.-Explicó el.-No se puede contactar con los Zoldyck directamente, solo con los mayordomos y pagando para una misión.

-Si, sobre eso...Tengo un código de pase. Se que no puedo hablar con ellos ahora, pero puedo hacer que los mayordomos me la pongan al teléfono.-Respondió ella, intrigando al conserje.- Mi nombre es Sally Jackson, soy la hermana menor de Kikyo.

-Q...Qu...QUEEE?-Exclamó en shock.-Eso...eso es...

-Lo se.

-Bueno, se parecen.

-Gracias, lo se.

El conserje, que resultó llamarse Zebro, rápidamente descolgó un teléfono y marco una serie de números.

-Hola? Soy Zebro.-Dijo e al oír que descolgaban.-No, no hay ningún problema, pero hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar con la señora.

Pasaron unos segundos.

-Si, se que es imposible normalmente, pero ella tiene un pase. Deja que te lo explique ella.-Dijo dándole a Sally el teléfono.-Tenga señora.

-Gracias, Zebro.-Dijo cogiendo el teléfono.-Hola, se me oye?

-Si, se le oye.-Dijo secamente el mayordomo al otro lado.-Y no se puede contactar con los Zoldyck directamente.

-Creo que yo seré una excepción.

-No hay excepciones.

-Seguro?-Se burló ella.-Mi nombre es Sally Jackson.

El aire se sintió frío al otro lado de la linea. Sally no era fuerte o peligrosa, pero su hermana, pese a estar loca, la apreciaba mucho. Si notaba una falta de respeto mínima...

-Pu...puede demostrar eso?

-Codigo 27.-Comenzó Sally, dejando al mayordomo helado.-Articulo 5 rojo. Contraseña 234fx6253.

-Co...confirmado.-Musitó el mayordomo al teléfono.-Disculpe nuestra desconfianza, pero...

-Lo comprendo, llamadas e intentos de entrada diarios.

-Si, gracias por ser tan comprensiva. En seguida iremos a buscarla y avisaremos a los señores. Parece una reunión familiar, ya que el maestro Killua está de descanso tras el ultimo alboroto. Solo espere en donde está unos minutos.

-Claro, pero...puede ser rápido, por favor?-Pidió.-He tenido un par de problemas de camino, y la razón de venir aquí lo hace algo urgente el hablar con mi hermana.

-Por supuesto, estaremos en dos minutos exactos con usted, y en seis minutos la llevaremos con su hermana. Sabemos que no es usted tan rápida, así que la llevaremos.-Dijo el.-Cronometrando.

Y colgó.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Zebro.-Dijo devolviéndole el teléfono.

-No hay de que, señora.

-No, en serio, este es uno de los pocos descansos que he tenido, seguramente no habría llegado al final del día si no fuerais tan eficientes.-Sonrió ella.-Le sugeriré a mi hermana un aumento.

-Eh..Ah...Gra...Gracias, señora.

Zeron se quitó la chaqueta y abrió la primera puerta de la prueba, la de las 4 toneladas, y esperaron dentro a que llegaran los mayordomos, estando algo inquieta al ver a Mike. Justo cuando se cumplieron los dos minutos, llegaron cuatro mayordomos vestidos como los Men In Balck.

-Señora Sally.-Saludó el aparente líder.- Estamos aquí para llevare con los amos. Su hermana esta avisada y la espera entusiasmada.

Sally agarró bien a Percy cuando una mujer mayordomo la alzó en brazos y se movieron a velocidad de vértigo, siendo el mundo apenas un borrón por unos minutos, hasta que se detuvieron.

-Woa.-Dijo impresionada. Esto no se veía cada día.

-SALLY.-Exclamó una voz femenina muy familiar a la vez que Sally sentía como la abrazaban por el lado, frotándose una mejilla con la suya.-HERMANITA, CUANTO SIN VERTE HA...COMO HAS CRECIDO.

-Kikyo, me alegro de verte hermana.

Sally notó que estaban en la entrada de la mansión, y que junto a su hermana habían un atractivo hombre peliplateado, un viejo de pelo plateado también y un anciano que parecía una tortuga. También habían un hombre con aspecto femenino, un chico obeso, un adolescente de pelo plateado despeinado, una chica vestida de sacerdotisa(Alluka es una chica aquí, que en la serie no quedó claro XD) Y...Viendo el parecido con el hijo mayor, Sally no sabia si eso era una chica o un chico en kimono.

-Pero quien es este chiquitín?-Dijo Kikyo saludando alegremente al pequeño Percy, arrullándolo y haciéndolo reír.-Gugugu.

-Kikyo, este es mi hijo recién nacido, Perseo, pero llamadle Percy.

-Percy. Oh, que nombre tan encantador.

-Querida.-Llamó el hombre, aparentemente el líder.- No seria mejor que la hiciéramos pasar? Dijo que había una razón urgente para venir, así que será mas cómodo y privado dentro.-Y entonces miró a los mayordomos.-Podéis iros, buen trabajo.

Los mayordomos saludaron con una reverencia y se fueron tan rápido como vinieron.

-Tienes razón, querido.-Dijo la matriarca.-Pasa, Sally, por favor.

Entraron y fueron a la sala de estar.

-Chicos y chica, esta es mi hermana pequeña, Sally. Sally, este atractivo hombre es mi marido, Silva.

-Encantado, cuñada.

-Lo mismo digo.

-El viejo chino.-Dijo Kikyo señalando a dicho hombre, que le gruñó.-Es mi suegro, Zenon.

-Encantado/a.-Dijeron a la vez riéndose.

-La vieja tortuga es Maha, el anciano y abuelo de Zeno.

Maha solo saludó asintiendo con la cabeza y moviendo la mano.

-Y ellos son mis hijos, Illumi...

-Hola tía.-Saludó sonriendo pero en su mayoría estoico el moreno de pelo largo con aspecto femenino.

-Un placer Illumi.-Sonrió confortante Sally. No parecía que al pobre se le dieran bien las emociones.

-Milluki.

-Hm...-Gruñó el gordito, que parecía no querer estar ahi.

-Killua.

-Hey, Tía Sally.-Saludó alegre y gatunamente el peliplateado despeinado.-Me alegro de conocerte.

-Igualmente.-Sonrió ella, sabiendo que seria su sobrino favorito.

-La chica es Alluka. Hasta hace poco tenia un poder peligroso, pero ahora es una chica normal. Tiene otra personalidad llamada Nanaka.

-HOLA TÍA.-Saludó exaltada y alegre. Mas que Killua. Bueno, una sobrina favorita(Y la unica).

-Hola, Alluka, me alegro de conocerte.

-Y el menor es Kalluto. A que está adorable en ese vestido?

Era de esperarse que fuera cosa de Kikyo. Siempre veía a la gente como muñecas. Asintió y saludó a Kalluto a modo de comprensión, y el se lo agradeció silenciosamente de la misma forma.

-Hechas las presentaciones, Sally, que era así de urgente como dijeron los mayordomos?-Preguntó Zenon.

-Ahh...-Suspiró.-Por favor, sentaos, esto va a ser una larga historia.

Una vez todos se sentaron se lo dijo todo. Como los dioses griegos y la mitología eran reales y seguían existiendo, como lo tuvo todo difícil, como vio a través de la niebla, el que era la niebla, como ver en ella, y también sobre el padre de Percy...y su juramento de la segunda guerra mundial. De como Percy estaría en peligro.

-Hemos sido atacados varias veces en el camino.-Sollozó.-Pensé que aquí estaría a salvo, ya que los pocos monstruos que han venido en el pasado los matasteis y se los comió Mike.

-Así que los dioses son reales.-Susurró Silva pensativo, analizando esos datos. No se arrepentía de nada, pero le preocupaba el castigo...Al menos hasta que Sally, en su relato aclaró que ya que mataban por encargo y no por placer y que en su mayoría era gente que lo merecía ganaban mas puntos de los que perdían.

-Esos bichos tan raros eran monstruos mitológicos?-Preguntó asustado Milluki.-YO DIGO QUE...

-Tu no tienes voz aquí, Buta-chan(Cerdito), es decisión de nuestros padres. Además, nunca sales de tu cuarto.-Dijo Killua.

-Tu, pequeño...-Gruñó el furioso.-Desde que te hiciste cazador y te hiciste mas fuerte te has vuelto muy osado.

-No es solo que yo sea mas fuerte. Es que siempre has sido mas débil que yo.-Dijo indiferente y distraído Killua.

-Basta.-Ordenó autoritariamente Silva, silenciándoles.-Así que...quieres que esté protegido?

-No solo eso.-Dijo Sally.-Antes de conocer a Poseidon ya quería visitaros, pero con el embarazo...no era conveniente, y ahora...Quiero que crezca seguro, pero también que cuando salga, esté preparado para lo que hay afuera.

-Hn...Así que quieres que lo entrenemos mientras vivís aquí.-Resumió Zenon.-Y como no es un Zoldyck no tiene por que asesinar a nadie salvo intrusos. Yo no veo nada malo, Silva.

-Venga, Querido.-Suplicó Kikyo con el visor reflejando unos ojos de cachorrito.-Será como tener otro hijo en casa, y le gustamos a Percy...

-No tengo ningún inconveniente.-Sonrió el líder.-Pero...cuando empiece el entrenamiento, que puede ser muy brutal, no quiero quejas. Puede no ser un Zoldick, pero se le tratará como si lo fuera. Aun si no va a ser un asesino, deberá aprender a serlo. Siempre puede ser un Hunter como Killua.

-Aun no entiendo por que rechazas el negocio Kill.-Se quejó Kikyo.

-Porque no me interesa.

-Deja-lo, querida.-Ordenó Silva.-Tarde o temprano vendrá al oficio, o producirá un heredero para el mismo. Dale libertad. Bienvenidos a la familia, Sally y Percy.

Y ese día, las Parcas cambiaron de opinión, y le dieron a Percy esa familia, y pese al dolor que vino con la fuerza, se hizo fuerte.

Desde que fue destetado, se le mezclaron con la leche varias drogas y venenos, junto con los antídotos y antígenos, reduciendo las dosis de antígenos y antídotos lentamente para ir inmunizándolo a venenos y drogas leves. Aumentaron el grado y variedad de drogas y venenos con las papillas y pasaron también a inyectarlas, aprovechando para quitarle el miedo a agujas y metales.

Cuando empezó a caminar, se le enseñó a moverse sigilosamente y le dieron pesos en los miembros y torso, cargados con Nen para que no dificultaran su crecimiento, pese a no ser muy pesados.

Cuando empezó a comer solido tras salir-le los dientes, le dieron una dieta rica y ya se había construido su inmunidad a venenos de ingesta, por lo que pasaron a aumentar los pesos en sus miembros y centrarse en venenos y drogas de inhalación y de herida, además de darle una malla de muelles para restringir sus movimientos.

Cuando empezó a poder aprender de forma académica, bueno...No era una lumbrera. Era promedio en realidad, pero su dislexia y su trastorno de déficit de atención hacían duro el avanzar. Eso si, la biología y anatomía que tuvieron que enseñarle temprano por su entrenamiento, la dieron de forma oral para aumentar eficiencia, y con la voluntad que ponía, avanzó bien en eso(Y siguiendo promedio en lo demás). Tenia 4 años, casi 5, pero además tenia que ser torturado cada pocas semanas, levemente aumentando lentamente, aumentando su tolerancia al dolor, y ya era inmune o altamente resistente a todos los venenos conocidos, si surgía uno nuevo, su sangre y cuerpo estaban tan acostumbrados que podría inmunizarse solo o aguantar hasta extraerlo.

A los 6 años había entrenado desde los 5 en combate, y era muy hábil, entrenándole en el estilo del "Mordisco del tigre"(Cuyos expertos pueden cortar por la mitad un roble inmenso con las manos de un golpe, imitando las garras y fauces de un tigre). Junto con artes de lucha y marciales, aumentaron su condicionamiento físico, pudiendo abrir la primera puerta de la prueba, además de ser inmune a las descargas eléctricas(Que aun dolían) y altamente resistente al calor el frío y el ácido(Ardía menos fácilmente y se quemaba menos y mas levemente, en parte por influencia paterna, y el ácido algo parecido, aunque no entendió cuando dijeron que seria útil para otras cosas mas tarde. También se necesitarían temperaturas muy muy muy muy bajas para darle hipotermia). También le pidieron si quería empezar a saber usar armas y si tenia un favorito. Se mostró competente y hábil en todas las armas, como dictaba el entrenamiento y se mostró parcial hacia las espadas, que nunca usaba, pero le era instintivo, los Yoyos como los de Killua(Recibiendo clases de este y unos yoyos como los suyos con cuchillas giratorias ocultas) y también con dos Kukiri, que aprendió a usar y a llevar ocultos, así como una cuchilla oculta en cada brazo por si acaso, como le dijo Killua que hacia un amigo suyo, Hanzo.

Y naturalmente, Silva y Killua, así como Zenon, le enseñaron como transformar sus uñas en garras, tan duras y afiladas como cuchillos capaces de rayar metal incluso, y la técnica llamada Eco-ritmo, así como una variación de esta para crear copias holográficas de si mismo.

A los 8 años era un experto, como Killua a esa edad, y ligeramente mas rápido. Tenia talento realmente, y decidieron probar su experiencia. Silva y Zenon lo llevaron(Acompañándole para evitar problemas con monstruos) a la Arena de los Cielos, donde debía derrotar a sus oponentes, venciendo en cada piso alegremente y ganando millones con cada piso, ingresándose todo en su cuenta. Naturalmente no usó armas, en los primeros 199 pisos no estaba permitido. Podría haberse saltado varios pisos, pero pidió ir de uno en uno para ganar mas, y su tío y tío-abuelo aceptaron, ya que podían observarle mas y mejor.

Terminado el análisis, y la zona de premios en metálico, ya que ya ganó en el 199, los Zoldyck se llevaron al niño de vuelta. Uno o dos años mas de condicionamiento físico y resistencia y estaría listo para el Nen, no había necesidad de arriesgarlo a la mutilación el el "Bautizo" del piso 200.

Naturalmente Sally no estaba feliz de ver todos estos métodos extremos en su hijo, pero el parecía feliz de hacerse mas fuerte, además tenia una familia amorosa y obtenía la capacidad de sobrevivir.

A los 9 años ya podría enfrentarse a la mayoría de monstruos de nivel medio sin problemas, y empezó su entrenamiento con el Nen.

Resultó ser un genio como Killua.

En apenas un par de horas ya había dominado el Ten. Hubo que abrir sus nodos de circulación de aura con la forma rápida y arriesgada(De agotamiento de aura) porque no podía aprender meditando por su déficit de atención por hiperactividad.

Tras eso, aprendió el Zetsu por si mismo en unos minutos instintivamente, esquivando golpes de Zenon en un entrenamiento de artes marciales, percibiendo el aura natural en el cuerpo del anciano con la falta de la suya propia para ver por donde irían los golpes.

El Ren le vino solo a los dos minutos de verlo en Zenon, que quedó en shock. Todo su entrenamiento de movimientos y artes marciales, con o sin armas siempre fue instintivo y automático, y ahora el Nen, algo tan misterioso y complicado, de forma tan natural. Este chico era como un depredador, con la habilidad natural para cazar y vencer en luchas.

Entonces llegó la mayor curiosidad, el Hatsu.

-Muy bien, Percy, ha llegado el momento de averiguar tu tipo de Aura.-Dijo Silva.-Vamos a hacer el test de la hoja y el agua. Solo aplica tu Ren al vaso.

-Si, Tío.

Percy hizo lo que Silva le pidió, y algo particular pasó:

Primero, la hoja en el agua se elevó y dio una voltereta. Al caer al agua otra vez, esta aumentó de volumen.

Luego la hoja dio otra voltereta y al caer cambió de color.

Luego volvió a la normalidad y la hoja dio otra voltereta. Intrigado, Silva probó el agua y notó que cambió su sabor a agua salada.

Luego dio otra voltereta y aparecieron impurezas en el agua.

Otra voltereta y la hoja empezó a dar vueltas en rotación.

-Que...que significa esto, Tío?

-Que eres de tipo especializado.-Dijo Silva.-Vamos a enseñárselo a mi padre, el deducirá mejor los detalles, aunque me imagino por donde van los tiros.

Zenon aclaró que Silva tenia razón, Percy tenia algún tipo de Nen especializado que le permitía variar su tipo de aura a voluntad. A partir de ahí ya solo podían enseñarle tipo por tipo a su disposición.

Con permiso de Silva, Killua trajo a una de sus maestros, Bisckuit Krueger. Con sus pasos y entrenamiento, Percy avanzó a una velocidad pasmosa y enseguida comprendió cada tipo de Nen y el suyo propio.

A los 10 años su Hatsu ya era completo, pero no os diré aun cual era su poder y limitación.

Pero si diré...

Que la base global le permitió desarrollar Tres técnicas de Hatsu distintas propias.

También se puso en química y parte de física a cierto nivel tratando de entender mejor los venenos y drogas, así como los antídotos.

Gyo le vino de forma automática junto con el In en cuanto Zenon le explicó el concepto teórico, y desarrolló el Shu sin darse cuenta, pensando "Y si..." aplicando aura en sus Kukiri.

Con ello, pensaron que debía ver algo de mundo, y a lo enviaron a un colegio del mundo exterior, aprovechando que nadie sabia de su relación con ellos.

Sally, por su parte, negándose a ser mantenida trabajó estos años en una tienda de dulces propia construida en la entrada de la finca, consiguiendo bastante de los turistas. Con ello y sus pasteles también, consiguió dinero para seguir sus estudios por catalogo(A una dirección falsa de donde se desviaría el correo hacia ella) y poder ser novelista un día. Ya faltaba poco cuando Percy fue a un internado en New York, a mitad de distancia en el atlántico(Hagamos como que el país de los Zoldyck es un minipais en el atlántico, en una isla conectada a la placa tectónica.)

Fue expulsado casi al finalizar el curso por faltar a los profesores, que eran incapaces de comprender o aceptar el déficit de atención por hiperactividad y la dislexia, y algo relacionado con un cañón contra un bus y hundir a la clase en una piscina de tiburones de acuario en excursiones.

Tras eso, Percy decidió probar suerte durante el verano en el examen de Hunter.

Fue bastante entretenido.

En la primera fase, como dijo Killua que pasó en el suyo, tuvieron que correr durante horas por un largo tunel siguiendo al examinador, Satotz. Aproximadamente 50 personas cayeron por el camino.

Tras eso, llegaron a un amplió bosque. Su nuevo objetivo ahora eran ellos. Debian llevar cinco números de identificación cada uno a parte del suyo, en total tres números par y tres números impar. Naturalmente no había limite en cuanto a gente que cazar, ni estaba prohibido matar. Tres muertes mas tarde y varias palizas después en una semana, Percy era uno de los 20 clasificados, y tenia un nuevo collar hecho con garras de oso y los colmillos de un jabalí gigante que le atacó(En realidad era el Jabalí de Erimanto, creación bendita por Ares y la naturaleza, pero el no sabia eso, solo que estaba delicioso) y que se comió.

Se decretó entonces que habría una lucha de puntos, empezarían combates con 10 puntos, y cuando finalizara el torneo, los 5 con mas puntos obtendrían la licencia de Hunter. Percy no perdió un solo punto en todo el torneo.

Así, tras eso y un par de trabajos cazando a un par de asesinos en serie y recopilando información, se hizo doble Hunter, de Información y de Lista Negra, logrando buenos pagos tanto con los trabajos como vendiendo información gracias a una sección privada de la web de Hunters y su propia red de espionaje(Y un par de favores ha Milluki cuando era necesario), si no sabia algo, no tardaba en descubrirlo por el precio adecuado. Entonces, como descanso de eso, se inscribió a otro instituto, Yancy. Una academia privilegiada...Llena de delincuentes juveniles ricos. Con eso, alcohol y algo de Nen podía extender su red y descubrir trapos sucios para cuando lo necesitara, pero mas que nada trataba de estudiar.

Después de varios disturbios la primera semana, todos, a excepción de una retrasada llamada Nancy Bobofit, aprendieron que no debían meterse con el, so pena de ruptura osea grave y posible mutilación.

Algunos intentaron demandarle, pero o bien el era mas rico o bien, en un caso, trataron de amenazar a la familia de Percy...Descubriendo que eran los Zoldyck y perdiendo el interés en molestarle. Afortunadamente dichos padres no se lo dijeron a su hijo, solo que Percy era demasiado superior en la escala de poder.

Percy hizo un amigo en la academia, Grover, al que protegió frecuentemente de matones, y de la pesada de Nancy.

Grover era un blanco fácil. Estaba escuálido. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. Aparentemente repitió varios cursos, porque él era el único alumno de sexto con acné y el inicio de una barba rala de chivo en el mentón.

Y por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado.

Tenía una nota excusándose él de PE para el resto de su vida porque él tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas. caminaba curioso, como si cada paso le hiciera daño, pero no dejéis que os engañe. Deberíais verle correr cuando era de día enchiladas en la cafetería.

Alguien a quien Percy odió desde el primer día, de forma mutua, fue a la profesora de matemáticas, Dodds.

En contraposición, su favorita era la clase de latín y mitología, con el Sr. Brunner, un hombre paralitico de mediana edad con el pelo castaño, cejas pobladas y una barba desaliñada. Era genial en clase, y les explicaba chistes e historias, incluso representando como podía algunas cosas con espada y armadura.

El caso es que fueron a una excursión al museo, a una exposición greco-romana una excursión en el ultimo semestre...bueno, no fue tan bien como podría haber ido.

(Excursión al museo de historia)

Esto...era raro.

Mega raro.

Muymuymuymuymuymuy mega raro.

Nancy Bobofit había tratado de hacer de las suyas otra vez, y Percy se cabreó mucho. El resultado, es que antes de que pudiera hacer nada, de alguna forma, el agua de la fuente la agarró y la tiró a la fuente.

Dodds lo vio como una oportunidad e inmediatamente le echó la culpa, de tirar a Nancy al agua, pese a la objeción de Grover diciendo que fue el, pero Dodds no le creyó. Nancy sonreía satisfecha, pero Percy ya tenia suficiente de ella. Nunca había usado el Nen contra nadie fuera de un trabajo o entrenamiento, pero decidió que era hora o de traumatizar a esa perra o de matarla. Centró a través de su aura una cantidad considerable de Saki, haciendo que cayera catatónica de miedo, meándose encima(Aunque con el agua no se notó) y con un par de cortes psicosomáticos en la mejilla. Luego, prometiendo muerte con la mirada, siguió a la profesora.

Entonces ahí la cosa se puso rara.

La siguió a lo mas profundo del museo, de vuelta a la exposición greco-romana, estando los dos solos.

"Parece una buena oportunidad de matar a alguien" Pensó Percy.

Dodds se quedó con los brazos cruzados delante de un friso de mármol grande de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño en la garganta, como gruñidos. Y lo miraba como queriendo pulverizarlo.

-Nos has dado problemas, cariño.-Dijo ella.

-Si?-Preguntó el, listo para contestar a cualquier acusación...o ataque.

Ella tiró de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero.

-De verdad crees que te saldrás con la tuya?

"Espero que no sea por lo de mi red de información." Pensó mirando los ojos llenos de locura de la profesora Percy. "Seguramente sea por mi alijo de contrabando de dulces en el internado...No, habrá descubierto que mi trabajo de literatura es de internet y me hará leer el libro."

-Bueno, trataré de esforzarme mas.-Dijo el tratando de tranquilizarla.

Un trueno sacudió el edificio.

-No somos tontos, Percy Jackson.-Dijo la Sra. Dodds. -Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos enteráramos. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.

Percy no sabia de que estaba hablando.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó ella.

-Señora, yo no ...

-Tu tiempo se acabó.-Dijo entre dientes.

Entonces empezó lo raro. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron, convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en unas alas grandes, correosas. No era humana. Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago y garras y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, y estaba a punto de cortarlo en tiras.

Esa...cosa lo atacó, y Percy esquivó con facilidad, saltando a la cabeza del busto de Hefesto, observando como la criatura se estrellaba contra unas corazas que le cayeron encima.

-Wow, una gran mejora estética en diferencia a la vieja de antes.-Se burló Percy.-Aunque tan parecida a un murciélago pareces tener la misma puntería.

Dodds salió silbando disparada a por el, y Percy hizo lo mismo, pero cuando Dodds blandía sus garras extendidas, Percy descubrió y desenvainó sus cuchillos Kukiri, deteniendo su garra derecha y desviándola, haciendo que detuviera la garra izquierda y la cercenara.

Entonces usó el otro kukiri y lanzó un tajo en diagonal, rebanando-le el cuello.

Pero algo raro pasó de nuevo. La hoza cruzó a trabes de la carne como si fuera de humo y no le hizo nada al monstruo.

Cuando Percy aterrizó, sin un rasguño, vio que excepto la mano cercenada, la demonio no tenia ni un rasguño, y dicha garra se disolvía en arena dorada.

-Que infiernos está pasando?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un nuevo ataque de la criatura murciélago demoniaco, que esquivó pivotando y saltando a su espalda, apuñalando todos sus puntos vitales...obteniendo el mismo resultado que con su cuello, nada. Solo que ella se incrustara de espaldas en el suelo, incrustándolo a el, aunque no recibió mucho daño y la empujó contra un muro usando sus piernas.

-Voy a matar a esa cosa aun si es lo ultimo que hago.-Dijo guardando el Kukiri preparándose para arrancarle la cabeza con sus manos...o usar el Nen, lo primero que se le apeteciera en el próximo ataque.

Entonces, cuando esa cosa se levantaba de nuevo para ir a por el, pasó algo raro de nuevo.

El señor Brunner, que había estado al frente del museo un minuto antes después de que salieran a comer todos, apareció hizo girar su silla contra la puerta de la galería abriéndola, que sostiene una pluma en la mano.

-¡Eh, Percy!-Gritó, y arrojó la pluma al aire.

La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre Percy que la esquivó con facilidad, recogiendo la pluma al aire justo cuando el cuerpo del demonio se giraba para rebanar al Hunter. Al notar como la pluma cambiaba de forma en su mano, sin darse cuenta, Percy actuó por instinto, aun creyendo que no funcionaria, y blandió el objeto en vertical hacia arriba en un corte preciso y veloz.

Chin. Fwosh.

La pluma ya no era una pluma, sino una espada griega de doble filo, un Xifos, de un bronce reluciente, el que usaba Brunner en sus actuaciones.

Y por alguna razón, a diferencia de sus cuchillos, pudo cortar el cuerpo del monstruo como si fuera de agua, partiéndolo en dos mitades de arriba a abajo(O de abajo a arriba mejor).

Las dos mitades se deshicieron en polvo dorado, y luego todo pareció una alucinación.

Percy estaba solo, y en su mano solo había una pluma.

Posteriormente, Brunner alegaría que le prestó la pluma y la recuperó. Grover insistió en que nunca hubo una Sra Dodds, así como el resto de gente. Pero Grover y seguro que Brunner sabían algo. Grover no sabia mentir, y además, sabia que no había alucinado. Aun había grietas de la lucha en el mármol de la cámara.

Lo raro fue que el resto de gente no estaba mintiendo. Los estudiantes actuaron como si estuvieran completa y totalmente convencido de que la Sra. Kerr, una mujer alegre rubia a quien Percy nunca había visto en su vida hasta que llegó al autobús al final de la excursión, había sido la maestra de pre-álgebra desde Navidad.

Si no fuera por la forma de actuar de Grover cada vez que mencionaba a Dodds, casi pensaría que era verdad y que todo fue una alucinación. Pero solo casi.

Grover no sabia mentir.

El clima también era muy muy raro. Una tormenta había hecho explotar las ventanas de los dormitorios, y un tornado había tocado tierra en el Valle de Hudson, a solo 50 kilometros de Yancy.

Percy estaba muy estresado por alguna razón, y sus notas se resintieron por ello.

Se metió en peleas a menudo, parece que los abusones de turno ya veían que se iba a ir y creían poder burlarse. Al menos, desde la aplicación directa de su Saki, Nancy Bobofit no había vuelto, estaba con una crisis nerviosa en casa de sus padres.

Finalmente, un día el profesor de Ingles espetó que Percy era un vago bueno para nada demasiado perezoso para actuar. Percy reaccionó llamándolo un viejo borracho y putero frente al colegio entero, le reclamó que tenia dislexia y que debería aprender como alguien competente trata con eso antes de llamarse profesor y empezó a dar una lista de alumnas a las que oyó quejarse de el y sus insinuaciones.

Percy fue expulsado por su falta de respeto, y el profesor, a pesar del centro(Excepto Brunner eran todos unos bastardos que creían que tenían poder) fue despedido. Posteriormente la familia del profesor de ingles lo abandonara y lo dejaría en la calle sin nada y el centro tendría una inspección exhaustiva que lo dejó en la ruina como escombros, el único inafectado Brunner, que desapareció.

En fin, el caso es que Percy, tras iniciar las llamadas según las cuales el instituto caería(Y serian conscientes de a quien cabrearon y avisados de no divulgarlo), recibió por su transmisor especial una llamada de su madre.

Había iniciado hace una semana un viaje para ir a recogerlo a New York y le esperaba en el centro comercial del centro.

Justo se dirigía hacia allá cuando Grover le detuvo.

-PERCY.-Gritó.-EH, PERCY, ESPERA.

-Eh?

Grover llegó, cabalgando como podía en sus muletas.

-Tenia que venir, tío.-Dijo jadeando.-No podía dejarte así.

-Bueno, aunque me las se apañar.

-Si, bueno, estaba preocupado igual. Desde esas cosas de una tal ...

-Grover, voy a confesarte algo.-Interrumpió Percy.-No sabes mentir.

Sus oídos se volvieron rosas. Del bolsillo de su camisa, sacó una tarjeta de negocios sucia.

-Basta con que tengas esto, ¿de acuerdo? En caso de que me necesites este verano.

La tarjeta mostraba como una alucinación infernal ante sus ojos disléxicos, pero finalmente pudo leer:

Grover Underwood.

Guardián.

Cerro Mestizo.

Long Island, New York.

(800) 009-0009.

-Que significa esto de mest...

-NO LO DIGAS EN VOZ ALTA.-Exclamó.-Esa es mi...eh...dirección de verano.

Percy se dio cuanta de algo al oír "Dirección de verano". Nunca pensó que Grover tuviera tanto dinero como los demás en Yancy, claro que Percy tenia mas dinero que todos ellos y solo tenia 12 años.

-De acuerdo...Iré a verte a tu mansión en algún momento.-Sonrió Percy.

-O...Si me necesitas.

-Ehm...Necesitarte?-Preguntó con cuidado Percy tratando de no sonar muy duro.

-Si, bueno...-Murmuró Grover sonrojando-se hasta la nuez.-Yo debo protegerte.

-No te habrán contratado mis tíos, verdad? No, espera.-Dijo Percy.-Eso no tiene sentido, hace tiempo que saben que no necesito protección, pero entonces...

-No, es algo así como una vocación.

-Bueno. Protegerme de que?

Entonces, hubo un gran ruido de movimiento bajo sus pies. Humo negro del tablero de instrumentos y el autobús al que debían subir llenó el aire con olor a huevos podridos justo cuando llegó.

Aparentemente eso fue porque se estropeó al llegar, razón por la cual todos los pasajeros debieron bajar.

Era una hora muy deshabitada, y los únicos presentes eran Percy, Grover y los del autobús.

Tambien había, destacando entre los edificios y la zona despoblada, un carrito de frutas, con cajas llenas de cerezas rojas y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra en una tina con patas llenas de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres señoras mayores sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un árbol de arce, tejiendo el mayor par de calcetines que jamás había visto Percy.

Es decir, esas cosas eran del tamaño de suéteres, pero por la forma eran claramente calcetines. Las señoras de la izquierda y la derecha tejían los calcetines, y la señora del centro llevaba una enorme canasta de color azul eléctrico enorme.

Las tres mujeres parecían antiguas, ancianas y venerables, con las caras pálidas arrugadas como el cuero, el pelo de plateado recogido en pañuelos blancos, y los brazos huesudos sobresalían de sus vestidos de algodón blanqueados.

Lo mas raro es que parecían estar mirando a Percy.

Percy vio que Grover se había quedado pálido y libido.

-Grover? Hey, G-man, tío.-Llamó Percy.

-Dime que no te están mirando a ti.-Musitó aterrorizado.-No lo hacen, no?

-La verdad es que si. Raro, no?-Preguntó intrigado, siendo afectado un momento por su Trastorno de atención.-Crees que esos calcetines me quedarían?

-Esto no es divertido, Percy, en absoluto.

La anciana del centro sacó un enorme par de tijeras de oro y plata, de hoja larga. Grover perdió del todo el aliento.

-Tenemos que irnos.-Dijo rápidamente.-Vamos.

-Pero si está en ruinas.

-VAMOS.-Exclamó entrando, aunque Percy se quedó atrás.

Cuando empezaba a moverse, las viejas seguían mirándole. La del centro cortó el hilo y se pudo oir el SNIP por toda la calle.

En la parte trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un gran trozo de metal humeante fuera del compartimiento del motor. El autobús se estremeció, y el motor rugió de nuevo a la vida.

Los pasajeros aplaudieron.

-INFIERNOS, SI.-Gritó el conductor.-Todos dentro.

Grover estaba muy pálido, sus dientes castañeaban y temblaba como una hoja.

-Grover.-Llamó el Hunter.

-Si?

-Que es lo que no me estas contando?

Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.

-Percy, has visto el puesto de fruta?-Preguntó.

-Si.-Dije esperando a que llegara al punto.-Que pasa con las viejas. No son como Dodds, no?

Grover no negó esta vez que hubiera una señora Dodds. Estaba demasiado asustado.

-Solo dime que viste.

-La del medio sacó esas enormes tijeras y cortó el hilo.-Dijo indiferente Percy.

Grover cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con sus dedos que podría haber sido la cruz, pero no fue así. Era algo mas profundo aparentemente.

-Las viste cortar el hilo.

-Y?-Preguntó Percy, que empezaba a creer que algo grave pasaba.

Esto no está sucediendo.-Murmuró Grover. Comenzó a masticar su pulgar. -Yo no quiero que esto sea como la última vez.

-Que pasó la última vez?

-Siempre el sexto grado. Ellos nunca pasar de sexto grado...

-Grover, que infiernos dices?

-Deja...solo deja que te acompañe hasta tu madre, por favor.

Percy accedió.

-¿Es esto como una superstición o algo así?-Le preguntó.

No hubo respuesta.

-Grover, que corten el hilo. ¿Significa que alguien va a morir?

Grover solo lo miró como pensando que flores poner en su tumba. Entonces empezó a murmurar constantemente ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?" y "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser sexto grado?".

Debido a ello, ya que Grover aflojaba la vejiga cuando estaba nervioso, en cuanto fue al baño, aun murmurando, Percy perdió la paciencia y se fue en taxi. Fue grosero, pero Grover le estaba empezando a dar migraña. Le llamaría mas tarde diciéndole que estaba bien y le pediría disculpas.

Finalmente llegó hasta donde estaba esperando su madre, en la playa de Montauke a las afueras, totalmente desierta en esa época, alegrandosele el día al verla tras tanto tiempo. Aunque nunca se lo dijo, Percy sabia por que antes de ir volviendo a la mansión Zoldyck siempre se encontraban allí, es donde Sally conoció al padre de Percy.

-PERCY.-Gritó al verle, lanzándose en un abrazo.-Oh, Percy, no lo puedo creer. Has crecido tanto desde Navidad...

Si, la verdad es que había cambiado. Tenia el pelo rebelde negro como siempre, y sus ojos verde mar, pero el pelo era algo mas largo ahora. Su ropa era algo distinta, y ahora llevaba una camiseta negra de manga larga y unos pantalones de combate de camuflaje verdes, con botas de combate con punta de acero, y su nuevo collar, que dejó en Yancy la ultima vez. Sally y la familia estaban muy contentos cuando Percy logró pasar el examen, pero como ya quedaba poco para el curso no pudo verles antes del examen o después.

Un momento muy emotivo, pero fue interrumpido por una imagen que Percy no esperaba ver.

Era Grover, pero...

-EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?-Gritó Jadeando.-Corriendo, y con otro taxi...y una moto...todo el camino.

Sally miró con terror, pero no de Grover, sino porque se imaginaba por que estaba ahí.

-Percy...Que ha pasado este curso?-Preguntó.

Pero Percy, pese a todas las cosas que había visto en el examen a Hunter, no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

-O Zeu kai theoi alloi!-Gritó. -Está justo detrás de mí! ¿No se lo has dicho?

Percy estaba demasiado sorprendido para darse cuenta de que entendió a Grover hablando en griego antiguo. Porque Grover no llevaba pantalones...

...Y tenia piernas de cabra.

Sally, con una habilidad sorprendente salida de tener el entrenamiento del día a día con los Zoldyck con los muebles y utensilios pesados(Nada sobrehumano, pero si mucho mas fuerte de lo que parece) agarró a Percy y Grover y los metió en el coche, encendiendo el motor y despegando este en una carrera a súper-velocidad.

En silencio absoluto por la tensión, hicieron un camino a velocidad de vértigo en coche por la autopista. Percy nunca había visto a su madre así, y había visto de todo la pobre.

Había iniciado un huracán desde el mar. Algo muy raro, pero el mar parecía furioso, ya que olvidó que no hay huracanes o tornados en new york y menos en esta época.

Sally voló por la carretera, con la lluvia y el granizo de la tormenta repiqueteando en el capó, mientras mantenía el pie clavado en el acelerador.

Mientras, Percy aun no podía dejar de mirar, y tratar de asimilar, el hecho de que Grover tenia pies de cabra.

-Asi que...-Trató de comenzar Percy.-Parecéis interactuar muy bien. Os conocíais?

-No exactamente.-Dijo Grover.-Quiero decir, nunca nos hemos conocido en persona. Pero ella sabía que yo estaba vigilando.

-Vigilando?

-A ti. Asegurándome de que estabas bien. Pero no estaba fingiendo ser tu amigo.-Añadió rápidamente.-Soy tu amigo.

-Lo se, Grover. Conozco al tipo de gente que finge por seguridad en esto, mi Tía me enseñó.-Tranquilizó Percy.-Y no entras en el perfil.

Eso relajó un poco a Grover.

-Así que...eres un sátiro?

-Bueno, eh...si, es así.

-Las leyendas del Sr. Brunner?

-Eran esas viejas en el puesto de frutas un mito, Percy? Fue la Sra. Dodds un mito?

-Oh, genial, ahora si que hay una Sra Dodds, genial...Aclaraos de una vez. Y por que...

-Cuanto menos supieras mas seguro seria. No es una metáfora de excusa.-Explicó e interrumpió al ver que Percy iba a hablar.-Cuanto menos supieras, menos monstruos atraerías. Esperaba que pensaras que era una alucinación. Pero no sirvió, empezaste a descubrir quien eres.

-Quien...Soy?

Un extraño sonido, como un bramido resonó cerca. Algo les perseguía de cerca.

-Percy, hay mucho que explicar y poco tiempo.-Explicó Sally.-Hemos de llegar a un lugar seguro.

-Pero puedo...

-NO, PERCY. Se que puedes, pero estas muy desinformado, una vez introducido en todo tendrás oportunidad, pero esas...cosas...No sabes como actúan, ni como se organizan, solo tienes la lucha y exterminio, y no son fáciles como creo que ya viste...

Eso era verdad. Costó bastante matar a Dodds, era invulnerable a sus Kukiri. Estaba seguro que con el Nen podría hacer algo, pero era verdad, no era el momento de saberlo.

-Que quieres decir con "seguridad"?-Preguntó el Hunter.-Quien está tras de mi?

-Oh, no gran cosa.-Se quejó Grover.-Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunos de sus secuaces más sedientas de sangre.

-GROVER.

-Lo siento, lo siento, estoy nervioso. Siga conduciendo, por favor, mas rápido si puede.

Eso no era un sueño. Y no se lo estaba imaginando. El pobre Percy no tenia tanta imaginación. Sally se desvió por un camino estrecho, dejando atrás los últimos caseríos oscuros, colinas boscosas y carteles de vallas blancas de "Elija sus fresas".

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Percy.

-A un lugar donde...Donde tu padre...-Comenzó ella.-Me pidió que te llevara cuando fuera el momento.

-Mi padre?-Preguntó el.-Es una escuela o...?

-Es un campamento de verano.

Silencio absoluto.

-Que?

-Por favor, Percy.-Rogó ella.-No hagas esto mas difícil. Estas en peligro.

-Por tres viejas cortando lana.

-No eran ancianas.-Dijo Grover.-Eran las Moiras, las Parcas...Sabes lo que es que hagan eso frente a ti? Solo lo hacen cuando estás a punto de ... cuando alguien está a punto de morir.

-WOWOWOWOW...Has dicho "estas".

-No, dije "alguien".

-Noo...Dijiste "Estas", como "tu", al igual que "yo".

-CHICOS.-Exclamó Sally.

Sally giró bruscamente el volante a la derecha, esquivando una enorme figura oscura, que se perdió en la tormenta.

-Que infiernos...

-Ya casi estamos.-Interrumpió Sally.

Y entonces...El coche explotó.

Huvo un flash de luz, y una extraña sensación de ingravidez.

Tras el brusco impacto del coche contra el suelo al girar, Percy tomó consciencia de que no estaba muerto. Y de que solo una cosa podía haber provocado eso...

Un rayo.

-PERCY.-Gritó Sally.

-Estoy bien.

Al lado de Percy, en el asiento trasero había un bulto inmóvil grande.

-GROVER.

La sangre corría por el lado de la boca mientras estaba inconsciente. Normalmente se tendría que comprobar el pulso, pero Percy se crió entre asesinos y se entrenó como uno, así que sabia que estaba vivo. Pero no que tan grave.

Entonces, el sátiro gimió "comida" y estaba claro que no era demasiado grave.

-Percy...-Llamó Sally.-Tenemos que...

Y su voz se quebró.

Un rayo de luz, reveló una figura grande y torpe a través del parabrisas, cruzando la carretera hacia ellos. Era una silueta oscura de un hombre enorme, como un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre su cabeza. Sus manos alzadas hacía parecer que tenía cuernos.

-Pero que...

-Percy.-Ordenó Sally.-Sal del coche.

Pero las puertas estaban encalladas.

-Percy, sal por el otro lado y lleva-té a Grover. Has de huir.-Dijo seriamente.-¿Ves ese árbol tan grande?

-Que?

Otro destello de luz y se vio claramente lo que quería decir: un enorme árbol de Navidad blanco del tamaño de una casa en la cresta de la colina mas alta.

-Esa es la linea de propiedad. Cruza la colina y verás una casa de campo grande en el valle. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita si hace falta, pero no te detengas hasta haber pasado la puerta.

-Nononononononono...Tu te vienes conmigo. NO.-Espetó Percy al ver que su madre iba a replicar.-No voy a abandonarte aquí.

El hombre de la manta en la cabeza seguía viniendo hacia ellos, gruñendo y resoplando como un animal. Percy, al acercarse ese tipo, notó que no podía estar aguantando una manta con las manos, porque sus enormes manos estaban balanceándose a los costados de su cuerpo. No había manta. Es decir, la masa voluminosa, difusa que era demasiado grande para ser la cabeza ...era la cabeza. Y los puntos que parecían cuernos ...Oh, mierda.

-No nos quiere a nosotros.-Dijo Sally.-Solo a ti. Y no puede cruzar la linea.

-Entonces irá tras vosotros tras eso. No pongas excusas y vamos. Ayuda-me con Grover.

Lograron salir y cargar a Grover, y Percy notó que excepto por los calzoncillos brillantes con dibujos de fruta, la figura seria bastante intimidan-te para una persona normal. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso. Pero eso era...

-Es un...

-Hijo de Pasifae.-Dijo Sally.

-Bueno, yo iba a decir un...

-No digas su nombre.- Advirtió.-Los nombres tienen poder.

El pino estaba todavía demasiado lejos, a un centenar de metros hacia arriba por lo menos. El hombre-toro tras de ellos estaba encorvado sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanas, o no buscando, precisamente. Más bien como resoplando, olfateando. Raro, solo estaban a 50 metros.

-Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve?-Susurró Percy.

-Su vista y oído son terribles. Se guía por el olfato. Pero nos encontrará pronto.

Como fuera el momento justo, el hombre-toro bramó con furia, agarró el coche en ruinas y lo tiró por el camino. Se estrelló contra el asfalto mojado y patinó en una lluvia de chispas alrededor de la mitad de una milla antes de llegar a parar y explotar el tanque de gasolina.

-Percy.-Dijo Sally.-Cuando nos vea, va a cargar. Espera hasta el ultimo momento y luego salta hacia los lados del camino, directamente. No puede cambiar de dirección una vez que carga, entendido?

-Como sabes todo eso?

-Me preparé para un ataque hace mucho. Debería haber esperado esto, pero me confié.

-Pero...

Otro bramido de rabia, y el hombre-toro empezó a aporrear cuesta arriba. Le había olido y les alcanzaría enseguida.

-Vete, Percy.-Dijo ella con tristeza.-Y recuerda lo que te dije.

Percy no quería separarse, pero cuando el monstruo estaba justo a punto de empalarles con los cuernos, esquivó a un lado como se le dijo.

Y al aterrizar se le paró el corazón. El monstruo había agarrado a su madre y la alzaba por el cuello empezando a apretar.

Musitó para el una ultima palabra.

-Ve.

Y entonces se disolvió ante sus ojos, fundiéndose en la luz, una forma de oro reluciente, como si fuera una proyección holográfica. Un destello cegador y ella simplemente ... se fue.

Entonces todo se volvió rojo. Percy dejó con cuidado a Grover en el suelo, y se acercó al Minotauro. No le preocupaba si pensar su nombre le daba mas fuerza a esa cosa. La iba a necesitar, y no usaría sus armas.

Iba a hacerlo pedazos con sus propias manos aun si era lo ultimo que hacia.

-Eh, filete con patas.-Llamó lo bastante alto y claro para que lo oyera.-Vas a morir.

Antes de que al monstruo le diera tiempo a reaccionar, se puso a chillar mugir y bramar de dolor.

Percy estaba en su hombro tras un arranque de velocidad monstruosa. Aguantando en su mano el brazo cercenado tras brillar levemente en una luz extraña.

-Dime, becerro.-Se burló el Hunter.-Que se siente cuando ves que eres el débil?

El minotauro trató de aplastarle con la otra mano, Pero Percy le rompió el otro brazo y le golpeó la cabeza aturdiendolo.

-Que se siente cuando te acechan como una rata? Que se siente al estar desesperado por estar en la situación de tus otras víctimas?-Preguntó muy cabreado y psicótico.-QUE SE SIENTE CUANDO SABES QUE VAS A MORIR?

Agarró la cabeza del minotauro y la estrelló contra una roca enorme, partiendo dicha roca, y entonces agarró sus dos cuernos y...

ZAS

Los arrancó ambos y los usó para atravesar el corazón de la bestia(Como en el original, así que, Fanfiction, por fabor, no me banees), provocando que se deshiciera en polvo también, dejando solo sus cuernos, que dejó en el suelo al lado de la roca antes de coger a Grover y, muy deprimido, ir siguiendo las ultimas instrucciones de su madre.


	2. Chapter 2 Despertando Marcando terreno

Percy se despertó súbitamente, jadeando de rabia, y destilando una sed de sangre que se palpaba en el aire de...Eh?

Un momento, donde estaba?

Eso es lo que pasó por la mente de Percy al mirar a su alrededor. Parecía una cabaña, como la enfermería de un campamento.

Percy recordaba...El Minotauro...Su madre...

Si, después de que el minotauro se...llevara...a su madre, Percy acabó con el con sus propios cuernos. Debería haberlo fundido o algo peor.

Después de eso cogió a Grover y lo trajo al campamento. Vio a una niña rubia con pinta de californiana y al que creía que era el señor Brunner antes de que algo le hiciera desmayarse.

Un veneno? No, para hacerle eso debería ser una buena dosis, y afectarle justo al llegar a la zona segura? Demasiado casual, no, no fue un veneno. Alguna droga para que su mente se adaptara a toda la información?

Recordaba haber despertado un par de veces, de forma casi sonámbula, solo para dormir nuevamente, pero tenia destellos de recordar a la chica rubia dándole de comer. En una de las ocasiones trató de interrogarle sobre un robo, convencida de que el se había llevado algo. Pero alguien se acercó y el se durmió de nuevo cuando casi lo atraganta.

Si, eso tenia mas sentido. No estaba tan avanzado como para tener un factor curativo inconsciente sin usar "Eso", y estaba distraído, pero...Que tipo de droga seria lo bastante potente? La habrían puesto en esa comida? No, la comida parecía haberle hecho recuperarse de la tensión mental.

Posteriormente le explicarían que no fue una droga, sino un hechizo de la niebla que Quiron podía usar.

-Percy...

El nombrado se giró hacia la voz. Era Grover, que estaba apoyado en la puerta, luciendo como si no hubiese dormido en una semana. Aunque el cuerpo y el instinto de Percy le decían que llevaba menos inconsciente.

Grover llevaba unos jeans azules y una camiseta naranja brillante con el nombre "CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO" en ella. Aun y así sabia que aun ocultándolo, no lo había soñado y Grover era un sátiro.

Llevo las manos a una copa de refresco, pero no sabia a refresco. El liquido sabia como las galletas de chocolate de su madre, y le hizo sentirse mas enérgico, y mas lucido, así como hizo desaparecer el agarrotamiento por la inactividad.

-Te sientes mejor? Yo...lo siento...Soy el peor sátiro del mundo...

Percy miró el paisaje mientras Grover sollozaba, observando el hermoso pino de la entrada y el terreno. Pero era tan...vacío a sus ojos. Que hubiese asimilado la muerte de Sally y no estuviera en furia descontrolada, no le evitaba el luto.

-Se suponía que...

-Grover, calma-te, hiciste lo que pudiste.-Dijo Percy centrando su atención en el nuevamente.-No puedes salvar a todo el mundo, no es culpa tuya.

-Si, si lo fue...-Gimió el sátiro.-Yo debía protegeros a los dos, pero te fallé...Y tu madre pagó el precio.

-Grover, mi madre, por lo que me dijisteis, lleva en peligro desde que nací. No es tu culpa, tu no mandaste al Minotauro...

-Percy, no es buena idea decir...

-Los nombres dan poder, si, pues que vuelva por mi si puede.-Dijo con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno para el Minotauro o quien lo envió.- Será peor para el. Y es culpa de quien lo mandó, no?

-Su...pongo.-Dijo sacando una caja de zapatos.-Ya que me salvaste...al menos creí que debería traer esto. Volví a la colina, puede que los quieras.

Percy tomó la caja y la abrió. Dentro estaban los cuernos que le arrancó al minotauro.

-Gracias, Grover. Pero dime, por que estuve inconsciente? El minotauro no me hizo nada.

-Quiron dijo que estabas furioso, y desprendías una luz de poder.-Explicó.-Creyó que podrías ir en un alboroto y te hizo dormir mientras lo asimilabas todo.

-Ya veo...-Dijo Percy dando su ultimo trago de bebida.

-Estaba bueno?-Preguntó con curiosidad Grover.

-Si.

-A que sabia?-Preguntó tristemente.

-Oh, lo siento...Debí dejarte probar...

-NO.-Exclamó asustado.- No quise decir eso. Solo me preguntaba...

-Galletas de chocolate, como las de mi madre.

-Y como te sientes?

-Normal físicamente, es decir, como pudiendo lanzar a Bobofit de un lado a otro de una cancha, que puedo.-Dijo Percy.-Mentalmente? Queriendo hacerlo varias veces.

-Creo que no vas a necesitar mas.-Dijo con una gota en la nuca, tomo con cuidado el vaso como si fuera dinamita y lo dejó en una fregadera.- Vamos, el señor D y Quiron te esperan.

Una vez fuera el porche mostraba un campo iluminado por el sol, girando en todas direcciones en una amplio lugar de campo y naturaleza que observó plenamente mientras caminaban por el campamento.

Debian estar en la costa norte de Long Island, porque el valle marchaba hasta arriba hasta el agua brillando a una milla a lo lejos. No se podía procesar todo, además de haber arquitectura griega en todos los edificios: Un pabellón, un anfiteatro, una arena de combate...Solo que todo se veía nuevo, con el mármol blanco resplandeciendo al sol.

Había niños y sátiros jugando a Voleyball, gente en canoas en el agua de una laguna, personas persiguiéndose las unas a las otras...Gente haciendo tiro con arco, y gente montando a caballos que tenían...alas?

Al final del porche había dos hombres el uno frente al otro, en una mesa de naipes, además de la chica rubia que Percy recordaba de antes de quedar KO.

El hombre rubio y gordito, que parecía un querubín de mediana edad estancado en un parque de caravanas le miró.

-Ese es el señor D.-Le explicó Grover.- Es el director del campamento, solo se amable con el. La chica es Annabeth Chase, es una campista, pero lleva aquí mas tiempo que la mayoría. Y a Quiron ya lo conoces.

-Señor Brunner?

-Ah, Percy, ya has despertado.-Dijo sonriendo como cuando ponía con un examen de Test "Todo B".- Ahora ya tenemos cuatro jugadores.

Le ofreció a Percy una silla a la derecha del señor D, que lo miró con sus ojos enrojecidos y dió un gran suspiro.

-Ahhh...Bien, supongo que tengo que decirlo. Bienvenido al campamento mestizo, Ahora, no esperes que me alegre de verte o de que estés aquí.

-Lo mismo digo de ti.-Espetó Percy, dejando en Shock a los demás.-Sabes? Me recuerdas demasiado a alguien que conozco, y ese viejo borracho no me cae muy bien.

El señor D sonrió ante esto.

-Me halaga, pero no te servirá de nada.

-No te halagaba, señalo un hecho: Te pareces a ese tarado de Anthon. Ese tipo es frustrante...-Gruñó recordando a Anthon. Era un hombre moreno de nacionalidad doble, que se graduó como Hunter en la misma promoción que el. Era un maestro del Zui Jiu Quan, Xui Quhan, Sui Ken o vulgarmente llamado, boxeo borracho, peleaba de forma que parecía que vencía de casualidad, y jugando, así que resultaba frustrante.

-Gracias, gracias, seguiré tratándote como una molestia, pero me caes mejor que el resto.

-Annabeth?-Llamó el señor Brunner a la rubia, haciendo que se acercara para presentarlos.- Esta señorita te cuidó mientras tu mente...lo procesaba todo. Se encargó de darte lo que necesitabas, Percy. Annabeth, por que no vas a comprobar la litera de Percy? Lo meteremos en la cabina once por ahora.

-Claro Quiron.

Ella tendría la edad de Percy, quizás uno o dos centímetros mas alta. Con su intenso bronceado y su pelo rubio y rizado, era casi exactamente lo que se imaginaria en un estereotipo de chica típica de California, a excepción de sus ojos arruinó la imagen.

Eran sorprendentemente grises, como nubes de tormenta, bonitos, pero intimidantes, demasiado, como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera para golpear al Hunter en una pelea.

Percy esperaba que no lo hiciera, aun asimilando los hechos tenia mucha rabia como para refrenar su reacción a un ataque sorpresa.

Miró a los cuernos de minotauro, que Percy había sacado de la caja antes de salir y los ató con un cordel y llevaba en su mano derecha. Uno pensaría que diría "Guau, mataste al minotauro, impresionante".

Pero no, después lo miró a el y dijo:

-Se te cae la baba cuando duermes.

-Y a ti se te frunce el entrecejo cuando contienes una pregunta importante, pero esperas un mejor momento.-Replicó Percy, impresionando a la rubia por haberla leído como si nada.-Vamos, desembucha.

-Mas tarde.-Dijo ocultando su sorpresa por ser descubierta.-He de hacer un par de cosas antes de guiarte.

Entonces ella se echó a correr por el césped, con su pelo rubio volando detrás de ella.

Queriendo cambiar de tema, Percy preguntó:  
-Entonces, trabaja aquí, sr. Brunner? No, espera...Quiron.-Dijo Percy.-Siguiendo la mitología eres un centauro, no?

-Exactamente.

-Y el señor D seria...

El señor D bajó las cartas y lo miró neutral.

-Joven, los nombres tienen poder. No son algo que se deba usar porque si.

-Así que si empiezo a hablar del tipo de los cuernos volverá antes? Genial.-Dijo sinceramente.-Será divertido hacerle pedazos de nuevo.

Su cuerpo brilló levemente en el llamar a su aura instintivamente usando el Ten. Esto impresionó a Quiron y al señor D, aunque este apenas lo mostró.

-Nen. Eres un usuario...-Musitó Quiron.-No muchos saben de ello, y pocas veces un campista ha sabido usarlo. Como...?

-Mi familia me enseñó. Excepto un par de excepciones todos podemos usar el Nen.

-Bueno, nunca hemos sabido mucho del mismo, a parte de que se logran poderes y hazañas increíbles. Quizás me podrías explicar mas en un futuro.

-Quizás, no soy un gran profesor, pero...Si podéis percibirlo, no podéis usarlo?

-No, por que?

-Bueno, teóricamente cuando el Shoko no ha sido abierto para usarlo, el shoko de los ojos esta cerrado y no puede ver el aura cuando alguien la usa.-Explicó Percy pensando.-Puede que haya alguna anomalía en los residentes y en los seres mitológicos que abra el shoko de sus ojos...

-Dejaremos las teorías para mas tarde.-Dijo Quiron, también intrigado.- En fin, me alegro de verte vivo. Ha sido un tiempo desde que un potencial campista fue llamado al hogar.

-Llamado al hogar?

-Mi año en Yancy no fue una casualidad, fui a enseñarte. Tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, por supuesto, manteniendo observación. Pero Grover me llamó tan pronto como te conoció. Sentía que eras algo especial, así que decidí venir al norte del estado. Yo convencí al profesor de latín anterior de... ah... tomarse unas vacaciones.

-No tienes ni idea de lo mafioso que ha sonado eso.

-Quizás.

-Grover.-Dijo con impaciencia el Sr. D.-¿Estás jugando o no?

-Sí, señor!-Grover temblaba cuando tomó la cuarta silla, aunque Percy no sabía por qué debería tener miedo de un hombre rechoncho con una camisa de tigre de impresión de Hawai. Claro, de lo que dijeron el Ex-Presidente Netero tampoco lo parecía, y desde luego Kalluto o Gon, el mejor amigo de Killua tampoco parecían peligrosos.

-Sabes jugar al pinacle?-Preguntó el Sr. D mirando con recelo a Percy.

-Me temo que no.-Le dijo el Hunter en respuesta.-Pero soy un as al poker.

-Bueno, aprenderás rápido.-Dijo Quiron.

Aprendió muy muy rápido. Y era bueno, tanto que incluso le ganó a Quiron un par de veces, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Que? Tengo buena suerte.-Fue su respuesta cuando se lo quedaron mirando fijamente con la boca abierta(En el caso de Grover mostrando que aun tenia que acabar de comerse una lata de cocacola light).

-Nunca nadie había ganado a Quiron. Nunca...-Musitó el señor D.- Jamas.

-Haaa? Pues ha sido todo chorra, aun no he empezado a hacer trampas.

-Como...No, en otro momento...-Murmuró el señor D.- Quiron.

-Si, señor D. Percy, viéndome a mi, a Grover y al minotauro, habrás notado que las leyendas y mitos del Olimpo son reales, están vivos.-Relató el centauro en su silla mágica.- Así que deberías considerar, lógicamente... Que los dioses, también son bien reales.

-Asi que me estas diciendo...Que hay tal cosa como Dios...-Le dijo Percy a Quiron.

-Nononono...A ver, Dios, con mayúscula, como un único ser no, es un asunto totalmente diferente, pero no vamos a entrar en la Metafisica.

-Metafisica?

-Pero ahora...Los dioses, en plural, como los grandes seres y fuerzas que gobiernan la naturaleza y los empeños de los humanos...-Dijo el centauro disfrazado.-Los grandes dioses del Olimpo. Ese es un asunto menor.

-Asunto menor? No creo que ellos estén muy de acuerdo.

-En el sentido que es lo ultimo que debe preocuparte hasta que te adaptes.-Aclaró Quiron.-Pero igualmente necesarios en la explicación para que eso suceda. Los dioses que estudiamos en clase de latín...

-Zeus.-Dijo Percy indiferente.- Hera, Apollo, Artemisa, Atenea...Te refieres a todos ellos.

Y ahí se dieron truenos, retumbando por todas partes, como cuando mencionaba algún nombre mítico.

-Teatrales.-Murmuró el Hunter.

-Chico, yo que tu seria mas cuidadoso a la hora de ir lanzando nombres por ahi tan casualmente.-Gruñó el Sr. D.- Los nombres tienen poder como ya te hemos dicho.

-Y?-Preguntó Percy.- Si son como narran los mitos, deberían de estar encantados de que les de mas poder pronunciando sus nombres. Si no quieren no haberse puesto dichos nombres y haberse quedado en títulos. O me vas a decir que "Sr. D." no te parece una exageración excesiva, Dionisio, Dios del vino.

El mencionado solo gruñó y murmuró algo sobre malditos listillos que usan las lagunas incongruentes.

-Que me ha delatado.-Dijo también.

-Presentas los síntomas de un bebedor habitual muy alejado de su ultima racha de alcohol, así que imagino que debes estar en algún castigo a juzgar por tus quejas, y tanta insistencia en los dioses indica que eres uno.-Dijo el, indicando sus observaciones.-El único que tendría autoridad para castigarte es Zeus, y para eso deberías ser de su rango de autoridad y vigilancia, es decir, un hijo o descendiente suyo. Alcohol, hijo de Zeus y dios, apuntan a Dionisio.

-Ho, buen trabajo Sherlock.-Se medio impresionó medio burló.

-Holmes era detective. Mi oficio requiere investigar, pero ahí acaba la similitud.

-No eras estudiante?

-Solo por insistencia familiar, pero soy un profesional también.

Nadie estaba seguro de querer saber su profesión, pero si le hizo aprender sobre el Nen, entonces podía ser algo sombrío y chungo.

-Sabes, Percy, normalmente la gente se muestra mas escéptica con esto.-Dijo Quiron.

-Cuando he actuado normalmente. Además, mi amigo es un sátiro, me cargué al minotauro y hablo ahora con un centauro que fue mi profesor. Por que no iba a haber dioses?

-BIEN. Ahora me caes mejor.-Dijo Dionisio, empezando una perorata.- Y tienes razón. A mi padre le encanta castigarme. Por ir tras ninfas fuera de los limites. La primera vez con la ley seca, 10 años. UN HORROR. La segunda, era muy guapa y no pude resistirme, y el me envió aquí, en ley seca durante 100 años. "Ve al campamento mestizo" dijo, así como "Se una mejor influencia. Trabaja con los jóvenes en vez de derribarlos". Totalmente injusto.

-Que es lo peor, estar aquí o no tener alcohol.

-La abstinencia. Vosotros solo lo empeoráis.-Gruñó.-Creo que tomaré una siesta antes de la asamblea esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tenemos que _hablar,_ de _nuevo,_ acerca de su menos que perfecto rendimiento en esta tarea.

La cara del sátiro se perló de sudor por el miedo.

-S...Si señor.

-Cabina 11, Percy Jackson, y recuerda tus modales.-Le dijo Dionisio antes de irse con Grover.

Entonces ambos dos entraron en la casa grande, dejando a Percy algo preocupado.

-Grover estará bien?

Quiron solo asintió con la cabeza, aunque también parecía algo preocupado.

-Oh, si. El viejo Dionisio no está realmente enfadado. Solo odia su trabajo.-Dijo el centauro.- Ha sido ... ah, encerrado supongo que podría decirse, y no puede aguantar esperando un siglo para que se le permita regresar al Olimpo.

-Me estas diciendo que realmente hay un palacio divino en la cima del monte?

-Bueno, hay Monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y luego está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que solía estar en el monte Olimpo. Todavía se llama Monte Olimpo, por respeto a las viejas costumbres, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, tal y como lo hacen los dioses.

-Bieen... Ahora la pregunta del millón.-Dijo arrastrando el Bien.-Que tiene eso que ver conmigo? Que y Quien soy yo en todo esto?

Quiron le sonrió. Cambió el peso, como si fuera a levantarse de su silla de ruedas.

-Quien y Que eres?-Repitió la pregunta.- Bueno, esa es la pregunta que todos queremos responder, ¿no? Pero por ahora, debemos conseguir que una litera en la cabina de once. Habrá nuevos amigos para conocer. Y un montón de tiempo para las clases de mañana. Además, hay asamblea y nubes de dulce al fuego esta noche, y adoro el chocolate que las acompaña.

Y entonces, se levantó de su silla de ruedas. Pero había algo extraño en la forma en que lo hizo. Su manto cayó lejos de sus piernas, pero las piernas no se movían. Su cintura hacía cada vez más largo por debajo de su cinturón. A medida que iba subiendo de la silla, más alto que cualquier hombre, se vió que era la parte delantera de un animal, músculo y tendón bajo la piel blanca y gruesa. Y la silla de ruedas no era una silla. Era una especie de contenedor, una enorme caja sobre ruedas, y debió haber sido mágica, porque no había manera de que podría haber cabido en ella. Una pierna salió, con un casco pulido enorme. Luego, otra pata delantera, los cuartos traseros, a continuación, y luego la caja estaba vacía, nada más que una carcasa de metal con un par de falsas patas humanos unidos.

-Qué alivio.-Dijo el centauro.- Había estado encerrado allí tanto tiempo que mis patas se habían quedado dormidas. Ahora, ven, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los otros campistas.

Pasaron por la zona de voleibol. Varios de los campistas se dieron codazos los unos a los otros. Uno de ellos señaló a los cuernos de minotauro. Otro dijo: "Es _él"._

La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que Percy. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos ellos trotando alrededor con camisetas naranjas con CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO escrito en ellas, con nada más para cubrir sus cuartos traseros peludos desnudos. Percy se sintió incómodo. Era como si estuvieran esperando que hiciese un truco, pero dejaban de mirarle en seguida cuando este les miraba a los ojos, enviando la sensación de molestia en ellos, similar al instinto asesino, pero muy muy leve, haciéndoles sentir inquietud en vez de miedo y terror.

Percy miró entonces hacia la casa grande de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño al notar que era un piso mas grande de lo que creyó al principio. Le disgustaba porque significaba que no estaba del todo despierto y aun estaba distraído, y no notó el cuarto piso hasta que notó como si fuese observado, notando como la cortina de la ventana se ondulaba levemente, como si acabaran de soltarla.

"Mah, no importa." Pensó flexionando un poco los dedos, estirándose un poco preparados para extender las uñas en garras como cuchillos en un instante de ser necesario. "Estoy listo para todo."

-Pasa algo, Percy?-Preguntó Quiron, notando que miraba hacia la casa grande.

-El ático...-Dijo Percy.-Hay alguien viviendo ahí?

-No.-Dijo con firmeza. No es una cosa viviente.

Parecía sincero. Pero también, el Hunter estaba seguro de que algo se había movido tras la cortina.

-Vamos, Percy.-Dijo Quiron, con su tono de voz alegre de nuevo, esta vez un poco forzado.- Hay mucho que ver.

Caminaron a través de los campos de fresas, donde los campistas estaban recogiendo toneladas de bayas, mientras que un sátiro interpretó una melodía de una flauta de caña. Aparentemente, el cultivo productivo de fresas alimentaba gran parte de los fondos del campamento, sin esfuerzo gracias a la influencia de Dionisio, que volvía locas a las plantas.

Eso hizo que Percy se acordara de que el sr. D estaba con Grover.

-Grover no se meterá en problemas, verdad? Quiero decir ... él era un buen protector. En serio.

Quiron suspiró.

-Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Tal vez más grandes que son razonables. Para alcanzar su objetivo, lo primero que tiene que hacer es demostrar una gran valentía al tener éxito como un guardián, encontrando un nuevo campista y llevarlo con seguridad a la colina mestizo.

-Pero lo hizo!

-Yo podría estar de acuerdo contigo.-Dijo Quiron.- Pero no es mi lugar de juzgar. Dionisio y el Consejo de Ancianos deben decidir. Me temo que no verán esta tarea como un éxito. Después de todo, Grover te perdió de vista en Nueva York. Luego está el lamentable ... ah ... el destino de tu madre. Y el hecho de que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo hiciste cruzar la línea de propiedad. El consejo podría cuestionar si esto muestra algún valor por parte de Grover.

Percy deseaba poder protestar por ello: EL había sido quien se escapó después de todo. Pero había parte de verdad en ello, pese a que Grover fuera mil veces mejor que la mayoría, así que no podía hacer nada.

-Tendrá una segunda oportunidad, no?

-Percy...Me temo que esta era su segunda oportunidad.

Entonces Percy analizó toda la situación.

-Si el Olimpo es real...significa que el inframundo también?

La expresión de Quiron se ensombreció.

-Sí, hijo.-Hizo una pausa, como si hiciera elección de sus palabras cuidadosamente.- Hay un lugar donde los espíritus van después de la muerte. Pero por ahora ... hasta que sepamos más ... yo te pido que lo saques fuera de tu mente.

-¿Qué quieres decir," hasta que sepamos más '?

-Ven, Percy. Vamos a ver el bosque.

"Este tipo realmente necesita lecciones sobre como cambiar de tema" Pensó Percy mientras seguía a Quiron.

Quiron dijo:

-Los bosques están llenos, si es que quieres probar su suerte, pero coge armas primero.

-Llena de qué?-Le preguntó el Hunter. -Y por que creo que no tenemos las mismas armas en mente?

-Ya lo verás. La Captura de la bandera es el viernes por la noche. ¿Tienes tu propia espada y escudo?

Percy solo le miró, como no sabiendo que decir.

-No.-Dijo Quiron.- No creo que tengas. Creo que un tamaño de cinco servirá. Voy a visitar a la armería más tarde.

-Tengo...Dos Kukiris, cuatro cuchillas ocultas...-Comenzó Percy sorprendiendo a Quiron, pese a que este sabia que no servirían contra monstruos.- Varios kunai, shuriken y cuchillas arrojadizas, cable de estrangulamiento, cable de acero fino, cuatro puñales y unos yoyós de acero con cuchillas y alambre.

Ahora Quiron estaba amplia y claramente sorprendido.

-Por...por que llevas todo eso y donde lo escondes?

-La segunda pregunta es un secreto profesional.-Dijo Percy sonriendo.-Y la primera...No se lo digas a nadie aun...-Dijo Percy, logrando un asentimiento del centauro.- Las tengo por mi oficio...Estoy estudiando por petición y por lograr algún titulo, pero en realidad soy un Hunter profesional.

-QUEEE? Pero...tan joven...

-La edad no es un obstáculo, solo las pruebas.-Dijo Percy.-En la segunda nos abandonaron en una jungla cazando nuestra comida y los unos a los otros durante una semana por cualquier medio. Allí tuve la mejor carne de mi vida, lastima que no he vuelto a toparme con un jabalí así.

-Jabalí? Dime, guardaste un fragmento de su cuerpo?-Preguntó Quiron, imaginándose que era en realidad el jabalí.

Como respuesta, Percy metió la mano por el cuello de su camiseta y sacó el colgante que se hizo con los colmillos del jabalí, dejando a Quiron expresando su asombro en sus ojos.

-Pasa algo con ese cerdo?

-No, nada...-Dijo sonriendo de repente el centauro, imaginando como descubriría la verdad del jabalí.-Solo algo sorprendente. Seguramente alguien te lo diga antes de la cena.

Tras ese breve intercambio de revelaciones y dejando a Percy con mas preguntas, Quiron le mostró el resto del campo, como la arena de combate, un par de campos de entrenamiento, el anfiteatro, la zona de artesanía...Por último, le mostró las cabinas. Había doce de ellas, situadas en el bosque junto al lago. Estaban en forma de U, con dos en la base y cinco en una fila a cada lado. Y eran, sin duda, la colección más extravagante de edificios jamas vistos.

Excepto por el hecho de que cada una tenía un número grande de latón sobre la puerta, no se veían absolutamente nada similares. La número nueve tenía chimeneas, como una fábrica pequeña.

El número cuatro tenía las de tomates en las paredes y un techo hecho de césped real.

La siete parecía estar hecha de oro macizo, que brillaba tanto en la luz del sol que era casi imposible de mirar.

Todas ellas se enfrentaban en un área común del tamaño de una cancha de fútbol, salpicada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, flores, y un par de aros de baloncesto.

En el centro del campo había un gran fogón revestido de piedra. A pesar de que se trataba de una tarde calurosa, ardía. Una niña de unos nueve años de edad estaba cuidando el fuego, atizando las brasas con un palo.

El par de cabañas en la cabeza del campo, los números uno y dos, que parecían grandes cajas de mausoleos de mármol blanco con gruesas columnas en el frente. Una cabina era la más grande y más voluminosa de las doce. Sus puertas de bronce pulido brillaban como un holograma, de manera que desde diferentes ángulos, relámpagos que parecían rayos se veían.

La cabina dos era más graciosa de alguna manera, con delgadas columnas con guirnaldas de granadas y flores. Las paredes fueron tallados con imágenes de pavos reales.

-Zeus y Hera?- Supuso Percy.

-Correcto.-Dijo Quiron.

-Sus cabañas se ven vacías.

-Varias de las cabañas lo están. Eso es cierto. Nadie se queda en la uno o la dos.

Muy bien. Así, cada cabaña tenía un dios diferente, como una mascota. Doce cabinas de los doce dioses olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué algunas estaban vacías?

Percy no le dio muchas mas vueltas. Podía investigarlo mas tarde.

Entonces, Percy se detuvo frente de la cabina numero tres.

No era alta e imponente como la cabina uno, pero era larga, firme y sólida. Los muros exteriores eran de piedra tosca gris, salpicada de pedazos de concha y coral, como si las placas hubiesen sido cortadas directamente de la parte inferior del fondo del océano. E

-Yo que tu no entraría ahí.-Le dijo Quiron, guiándolo lejos, Pese a que Percy notó el olor al mar en la cabaña.

La mayoría de las otras cabinas estaban llenas de campistas.

La número cinco era de color rojo brillante, un verdadero trabajo de pintura desagradable, como si el color se hubiera salpicado con los cubos y los puños. El techo estaba forrado con alambre de púas. La cabeza de un jabalí salvaje de peluche colgaba sobre la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguir a Percy, en una sombra de revancha.

Siguieron caminando.

-No hemos visto ningún otro centauro.-Observó Percy.

-No.-Dijo tristemente Quiron.-Mis parientes son gente salvaje y bárbara, me temo. Podrías encontrarte con ellos en el desierto, o en los grandes eventos deportivos. Pero no aquí.

-Por que creo que tenemos distintos significados de "Salvaje y bárbaro" en mente?

-Quizás lo descubramos un día.-Sonrió el.-Lo sabremos si te encuentras con mis parientes. Ah, mira, Annabeth está esperando por nosotros.

La chica rubia que había conocido Percy en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo un libro delante de la ultima cabina a la izquierda, la numero once.

Cuando la alcanzaron, ella miró por encima del libro al Hunter, como si pensara en como se le caía la baba al dormir y alguna replica para que este no contestara por ello.

Percy trató de ver que leía, pero no entendió el titulo. Pensó que su dislexia, estaba actuando, pese al esfuerzo invertido en que no actuara(Podía anularla temporalmente con bastante concentración, pero la escuela no le permitía centrarse con todos haciendo el burro). Entonces notó que el título no estaba en Inglés. Era griego.

Había fotos de templos, estatuas y diferentes tipos de columnas, como los de un libro de arquitectura.

-Annabeth.-Dijo Quiron.- Tengo que dar clase de tiro con arco a mediodía. ¿Aceptarías guiar a Percy desde aquí?"

-Sí, señor.

-Cabina once.- Le dijo Quiron a Percy, señalando hacia la puerta.- Siente-te como en casa.

De todas las cabinas, la once parecía más como una simple y vieja cabaña de campamento de verano, con énfasis en _VIEJA__._ El umbral estaba desgastado, la pintura era de color marrón pelado. Sobre la puerta había uno de los símbolos de los médicos, un palo con alas y dos serpientes enrolladas alrededor de la misma. Un caduceo.

En su interior, estaba lleno de gente, chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas. Sacos de dormir se extendían por todo en el suelo. Se veía como un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja hubiera establecido un centro de evacuación.

Quiron no entró por la puerta, que era demasiado baja para él. Sin embargo, cuando los campistas le vieron, todos estaban de pie y se inclinaron respetuosamente.

-Bueno, entonces.-Dijo Quiron.- Buena suerte, Percy. Te veré en la cena.

Y entonces, se alejó al galope hacia el campo de tiro.

Percy les miró. No se inclinaban más. Ellos le miraron, de arriba a abajo. Sabía que era rutina tras cambiar de escuela un par de veces, así como en distintos trabajos con colaboración.

-¿Y bien?-Solicitó Annabeth.- Adelante.

-Solo dame un momento.-Respondió Percy. Caminó, y evitó el hilo trampa que haría tropezar a la gente, pasó al lado de las canicas de broma para resbalarse, y desactivó un hilo conectado a un cubo de agua fria.

Todos le miraron, luego miraron a un par de gemelos, y luego lo miraron de nuevo.

-Como has encontrado eso?-Preguntó uno de los gemelos.

-Tengo mis trucos. Pero un profesional no los rebela fácilmente.

Hubo algunas risas de los campistas. Annabeth anunció:

-Percy Jackson, te presento la cabina once.

-Regular o indeterminado?-Preguntó alguien.

-Indeterminado.-Respondió Annabeth. El Hunter hizo una nota mental de preguntar mas tarde por ello.

Todo el mundo se quejó. Un tipo que era un poco mayor que el resto se dio a conocer.

-Ahora, ahora, campistas. Eso es para lo que estamos aquí. Bienvenido, Percy. Ahí tienes un hueco donde acogerte.

El tipo tendría unos diecinueve años, y se veía muy bien. Era alto y musculoso, con pelo muy corto de arena y una sonrisa amistosa. Llevaba una camiseta de color naranja, pantalones cortos, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco granos de arcilla de diferentes colores. Lo único inquietante en su apariencia era una cicatriz blanca y espesa que iba desde justo debajo de su ojo derecho hasta la mandíbula, como una barra cuchillo vieja.

-Se trata de Luke.- Dijo Annabeth, y su voz sonaba diferente de alguna manera. De hecho, Percy podría jurar que estaba sonrojada.

Ella vio a Percy mirándola, y su expresión se endureció de nuevo:

-El es tu consejero, por ahora.

-Por ahora?-Le preguntó.

-Eres indeterminado.-Explicó Luke pacientemente.- No saben en que cabina ponerte, por lo que estas aquí. La cabina once toma todos los recién llegados, a todos los visitantes. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros.

-Y el de los ladrones, así que no lo toméis a mal, pero mantendré la guardia alta.-Medio bromeó Percy, haciendo reír a la gente.

-Buena decisión.-Dijo el consejero.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?- Le preguntó Percy.

-Buena pregunta.-Dijo Luke. -Hasta que esté decidido.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevará? Aproximadamente.

Los campistas se rieron.

-Vamos.-Le dijo Annabeth. -Te voy a mostrar la cancha de voleibol.

-Ya la he visto.

-Vamos.-Le agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró afuera mientras los de la cabina once se reían.

Cuando estaban a unos metros de distancia, Annabeth le dijo:

-Jackson, que tiene que hacer mejor que eso.

-¿Qué?"

Ella puso los ojos y murmuró en voz baja: "No puedo creer que pensé que eras el indicado."

-Muy bien, Chase, te lo digo ahora para que quede claro.-Gruñó el Hunter, dejando filtrarse algo de su aura, en un Ten, sabiendo que la rubia podría verlo.-Tengo muy poca paciencia con la arrogancia, y si quieres posibilidad de que colaboremos en un futuro será mejor que la olvides, OK?-Al ver que ella solo lo miraba sorprendida, continuó.- Me imagino que esas cuentas en el collar son los años que has estado aquí. Cinco, verdad? Bien por ti, pero yo soy un novato, y no soy omnisciente, nunca he estado aquí y no se como funcionan las cosas, solo puedo preguntar, así que no vengas de lista esperando que me venga todo de serie, queda claro?

-S...si...-Musitó avergonzada.-Lo siento.

-No, no importa. Es solo que tengo algo de mal humor acumulado.-Dijo el, aguantando el puente de la nariz entre su índice y pulgar.

-Comprensible.-Dijo ella, recordándole que sabia lo de su madre.-Dime, que... Que era esa luz vaporosa?

-No lo sabias todo ya de serie?-Se burló el.-Relaja-te, solo era una broma, y así estamos iguales. No te lo diré...Aun.-Dijo el al ver que iba a replicar, relajándola.-No te conozco de nada, así que entenderás si no voy contando mis secretos. Mas adelante, si nos llevamos medio bien te lo diré.

-Bueno...Eso es justo.

-Ahora...encantado, soy Percy Jackson, y espero que no tengamos que ser capullos el uno con el otro.-Dijo medio en broma, haciendo que ambos sonrieran.-Y...Esto tuvo algo que ver con que matara al filete ambulante?

-Si, algo...Tienes idea de cuanta gente aquí querrían haber estado en tu lugar en la lucha?-Preguntó, sin mala intención, pero con una mirada soñadora.

-Si es el Minotauro, el mismo que en las historias ...

-Sí.

-Entonces sólo hay uno.

-Sí.

-Y Teseo se lo cargó hace un gajillon, ¿verdad? En el laberinto. Así que …

-Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Se pueden matar. Pero no mueren.

-Por que me da que esto tiene una explicación mas comprensible?

-Ellos no tienen alma, como tú y yo.-Dijo, tratando de hacerle comprender mejor.- Puedes disiparles por un tiempo matándoles, tal vez incluso para toda tu vida, si tienes suerte. Pero son fuerzas primordiales. Quiron les llama arquetipos. Finalmente, se re- forman.

-Así que la vieja Dodds y el Minotauro pueden volver?-Preguntó retóricamente.-Bien, si cuando eso pasa te sientes preparada para luchar contra el filete sola te lo dejo, sino, te ayudaré. Solo antes de darle el golpe de gracia deja-me patearle en un punto blando y doloroso. Es algo personal.

-Es enserio?-Preguntó ella sorprendida. No muchos renunciarían a vencer ellos solos al Minotauro de poder, incluso si ya lo hicieron.

-Hey, ya le maté una vez. Es el turno de otro. Y para que lo quiero?-Preguntó el.-Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho. Creo que nos irá bien.-Dijo ella sinceramente, antes de bromear.- Creo que este es el principio de una hermosa y profunda amistad(Profecía épica XD)

-Eso espero, uno nunca sabe donde llevan las cosas, aunque los externos si lo saben(De nuevo, Epic Prophecy XD).-Dijo el sonriendo.-Ahora...puedes decirme por que he de estar en la cabaña mas llena? Parecen tener problemas de espacio, y hay otras muchas cabañas vacías.

Annabeth se puso pálida.

-No elijes una cabaña así sin mas, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O ... uno de ellos mas bien.-Dijo ella tratando de ver si Percy entendió bien.

-Mi madre es Sally Jackson, pero algo me dice que no hablabas de ella.

-Estoy hablando acerca de su otro padre.-Confirmó ella.-Tu padre.

-Nunca lo conocí. Pero de como lo estas diciendo es obvio que no está muerto como siempre creí.

Es evidente que había tenido esta conversación antes con otros.

-Cierto, no está muerto.-Confirmó ella, contenta de que parecía entender rápido, pero intrigada de como analizaba todo.-No estarías aquí si no fueras uno de nosotros.

Percy solo miró a sus ojos con una ceja alzada, pidiéndole con la mirada que fuera un poco mas especifica. El era muchas cosas después de todo.

-Te expulsaron de tus escuelas, no? Diagnosticado con dislexia. Probablemente TDAH(Trastorno de Déficit de Atención por Hiperactividad), también.

-Correcto. Ahora imagino que me dirás como y porque sabes eso sin haberme acosado.-Dijo el, antes de poner una mirada preocupada.-No me has acosado, no?

-HADES, NO.-Exclamó ella antes de comprender que estaba bromeando y murmurar algo incomprensible.-Tomados en conjunto, es casi un signo seguro. Las letras flotan fuera de la página cuando lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está programada para el griego antiguo. Y el impulsivo TDAH... no puedes quedarse quieto en el aula, no? Eso son tus reflejos de batalla. En una pelea real, mantienen vivo. En cuanto a los problemas de atención, eso es porque ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son mejores que los de un mortal común. Por supuesto, los profesores quieren que te mediques. La mayoría de ellos son monstruos. Ellos no quieren que les veas como lo que son.

-Eso es cierto, ayudaron mucho al entrenar con mi tío y mi tío abuelo. Aunque también fue un obstáculo con lo mas chungo en según que casos. Pero lo de la medicación seria inútil, lo bueno me afecta, pero las drogas y venenos...Soy o inmune o muy resistente, lo bastante para volverme inmune.-Murmuró el Hunter.- Suena como si hubieses pasado por lo mismo?

-Ehhh...Si, bueno.-Dijo ella asimilando el dato que dejó caer. Muchos no tenían buena relación con sus familias, pero la suya le ayudó y le enseñó a luchar, y le hizo inmune a venenos. A que se dedicarían? Serian Hunters retirados?-La mayoría de los niños aquí lo hicieron. Si fueras como nosotros, no podrías haber sobrevivido al Minotauro...

-Discrepo, mi familia lo harria triturado.-Interrumpió el.

-Ehh...Okay, pero seguiré igual, discurso estándar...y mucho menos la ambrosía y el néctar. La comida y la bebida que te di para hacerte mejorar tras hacerte caer redondo para asimilar el..incidente. Eso habría matado a un chico normal. Hubiera convertido tu sangre en fuego y tus huesos en arena, ya estarías muerto. Acepta-lo. Eres un mestizo.

Percy pensó en todo el discurso. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ella y Quiron dijeron, y lo que había visto eso eso significaba...

No tuvo tiempo de expresarlo en voz alta. Una voz ronca gritó:

-¡Bueno! Un novato!

Una chica grande de la cabina roja y fea se acercó a ellos. Tenía otras dos chicas y tres chicos detrás de ella, todas grandes y feas, todas con chaquetas de camuflaje.

-Clarisse.-Suspiró Annabeth.- ¿Por qué no te vas a pulir su lanza, o algo así?

-Por supuesto, princesa.- Se burló la chica grande.- Así correrá a través de tus heridas la noche del viernes.

_-Erre es Korakas!-_ Dijo Annabeth, mientras Percy de alguna manera entendió el griego de 'Vete a los cuervos!' aunque le dio la sensación de que era una maldición peor de lo que sonaba.

La chica llamada Clarisse, por otra parte, parecía mas fuerte que la media. Como todos en el campo, no había desbloqueado su Shouko, pero aun y así tenia un aura fuerte y notable, pese a que esta no se viera por ser incapaz de usarla

-No tenéis ninguna oportunidad.- Gruñó la rubia mirando a la mayor.

-Te pulverizaré.-Dijo Clarisse, pero movió sus ojos. Tal vez no estaba segura de poder seguir adelante con la amenaza. Entonces se volvió a Percy.- Quien es este renacuajo?

-Percy Jackson.-Dijo Annabeth, iniciando una presentación.-Te presento a Clarisse, hija de Ares.

-Como el dios de la guerra?-Preguntó este parpadeando.

Clarisse puso una expresión de burla.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-No gran cosa. Solo ese hedor, probablemente por la falta de separación de vuestra armadura y el no querer mojarla.-Se burló el Hunter, enfureciendo a los campistas de Ares y provocándoles, dejando en claro que quería bronca y que odiaba a los matones, cosa que obviamente eran.

Clarisse gruñó, expresando la rabia de todos sus hermanos.

-Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prisi.

-Percy.-Corrigió este, esperando a que la mecha se consumiera y estallara su temperamento.

-Lo que sea. Vamos, yo te mostraré.

-Clarisse...-Intentó decir Annabeth.

-Fuera de aquí, chica lista.

Annabeth pareció dolida, pero se quedó fuera de ello, lo que Percy le agradeció con la mirada. Era el novato, y los humanos eran mucho mas parecidos a las manadas de bestias de lo que querían admitir. Tenia que marcar en claro su posición ahora desde el principio.

-Menos mal que la enfermería tiene buen servicio, hará falta.-Dijo despreocupado, desconcertando a los presentes mientras le daba a Annabeth la caja con los cuernos de Minotauro.-Creo que hará falta. No tardan en arreglar roturas, no? Entonces, Annabeth, puedes pedirles sitio?  
La pregunta de todos, salvo Annabeth era...Por que se metía en una pelea si iba a perder? Y por que reservaba plaza en la enfermería?

-Digamos...1...2...3...4...Unas seis camas, y estarán un rato con huesos rotos.-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando ver reflejada en sus ojos el ansia de lucha y caza que mostraba su sonrisa depredadora, mientras su aura se mostraba levemente, como un hilo vaporoso de luz a ras de piel. Eso enfureció mas a los campistas de Ares, que pese a tener miedo ahora por el aura depredadora que emitía, como si estuvieran ante un tigre o un dragón hambrientos.

(N/A: Eso fue una broma de referencia. Percy usa mucho el estilo de "Garra de mordisco de tigre" que es la versión ficticia y mas fuerte y bestial del kung fu del tigre. Además, ha entrenado con los Zoldyck, cuyos lideres usan técnicas de imitación de dragón, como es el caso del abuelo de Killua, que usa la "Cabeza de dragón", y ambos, el padre y el abuelo de Killua pueden usar la transmutación para crear un "dragón chino volador" de aura para viajar. La familia parece tener tradición con los dragones, teniendo decoraciones de los mismos en algunos sitios.)

Aun y así, Clarisse, antes de empezar trató de burlarse:

-Si, claro, el renacuajo este posible material de "Los Tres Grandes".- Se burló sacando la lanza y una espada.-Sí, claro. El Minotauro probablemente cayó de la risa, al ver lo estúpido que parecías.

-Ohh, si?-Dijo este, con su imagen difuminándose, por haber desaparecido a alta velocidad dejando una imagen residual, estando en el centro entre ellos.-Ya sabes, las apariencias engañan. No te ves muy fuerte, pero podría estar equivocado.

Entonces fue cuando la rabia de la cabina de Ares se desató sobre el.

No fue la gran cosa.

Feo numero uno y dos atacaron con sus lanzas, pero Percy retrocedió un paso y mientras se cruzaban las lanzas, agarró las puntas agachándose y se levantó retrocediendo y fingiendo un movimiento de nuevo, partiéndolas por la mitad y usándolas, agarradas por la punta, como porras, golpeando varias veces en la columna y cuello a los dos campistas, dejándolos K.O.

-Siguiente.-Dijo fríamente, como un depredador observando y gruñendo a su presa.

Las tres chicas y el chico restantes cargaron contra el como una manada en furia. Mal hecho. El aura de Percy aumentó su presencia y brillo un instante, un solo segundo que tardó en impactar un poderoso puñetazo en la cara de una de las chicas, mandándola varios metros atrás a caer de espaldas. Aprovechando el movimiento, Percy clavó los dedos en el suelo y la tierra y dio un impulso a gran velocidad, girando como una peonza dando volteretas en el aire, para aprovechar la fuerza centrifuga del giro en el aire e impactar con toda esa fuerza y su peso una patada con el talón justo en la boca del estomago y el diafragma de la campista de ares, dejándola K.O por el dolor y el corte respiratorio tras aboyar y romper con el golpe su coraza.

-Muy floja.-Dijo de igual forma pero sonriendo como un gato jugando con un ratón lisiado.-A ver si el próximo es mejor.

De ahí, como un felino bestial, saltó, dando un giro en el aire, para aterrizar en pie, con un pie en la cabeza de Clarisse y otra en la de su compañera, en perfecto equilibrio sin dar molestia mas que por su peso, apenas notado mínimamente ya que solo estuvo medio segundo antes de saltar hacia el campista masculino restante, con un brazo frente a el, apuntando al campista con el codo, y el otro hacia atrás, levemente doblado con los dedos arqueados como una garra de animal, de hecho usando la técnica familiar para que sus uñas fueran garras.

Al llegar cerca de el, con sus cabezas separadas por unos 30 cm, Percy giró todo su cuerpo en el aire, aplicando aura en sus garras, normalmente bastante duras y afiladas como cuchillos capaces de rayar metales semi blandos, y aplicó el giró con fuerza reforzada en un zarpazo descendente, cortando a jirones fácilmente el metal de la coraza griega extra gruesa del campista, cortando también la camiseta pero sin herir su piel, con tal precisión que dejó su tronco al descubierto.

Al caer a cuatro patas como un animal, Percy se agarró clavando las garras de sus manos en el suelo, y saltando catapultado con sus piernas, potenció el salto con sus brazos. Usó ese impulso acumulado en su codo, justo en el esternón, causándole una rotura de costillas y una fisura rozando la rotura en el esternón, para luego girar pateando su pierna para dejarlo en el aire y girar sobre si mismo para patear su abdomen y mandarlo unos metros a volar.

-Hmmm..no ha estado mal. No hay gran cambio, pero al menos era mas resistente.-Dijo como antes pero mas entretenido, esta vez como quien comenta que tan lejos puede tirar la piedra, pero aun con el carácter de un animal cazador.

Solo restaban Clarisse y su compañera que le habían servido de puntos de apoyo, que dejaron las lanzas para atacarlo con espadas, en un perfecto tajos que le habría causado heridas graves, y pocas personas normales habrían podido esquivar.

Pero Percy no era normal.

Se deslizó veloz bajo las hojas mas rápido que ellas sin rozarlas, se giró y agarró los brazos que sostenían las espadas, luxándolos y dejando la hoja de cada una apuntando al cuello de la otra, dejándolas paralizadas por la sed depredadora que este...monstruo emitía.

-Yo gano.-Dijo con una sonrisa colmilluda, dislocándoles los brazos con un giro y retirándoles las espadas y golpeándolas con los pomos de las mismas en la frente garganta y nuca en un instante, cortándoles el flujo de aire y sangre al cerebro durante unos segundos, no gran cosa, pero combinado con el dolor de los golpes en puntos vulnerables les produjo la inconsciencia.

Percy dejo las espadas clavadas en el suelo a unos metros de sus propietarias y volvió con Annabeth.

-Ahhh...Mucho mejor. Aun si asimilé todo lo del incidente aun tenia ira y estrés acumulado, pero ya me lo he quitado de encima.-Dijo moviendo sus brazos estirándose y relajándose.

La rubia solo lo miraba con la boca abierta. Había acabado con seis de los campistas de Ares, de los mejores luchadores del campamento y los mejores de su cabina, el solo y en solo 8 segundos.

-Hola...Tierra llamando a Annabeth...Hay alguien ahí?-Dijo Percy, pasando la palma de su mano de un lado a otro ante la mirada fija de la campista.

-Eh? Si, solo...Como has...?

-Como los he hecho pedazos así?-Preguntó ganándose un asentimiento de Annabeth.-Mi familia me enseñó. Por que?

-Porque al verte hacer eso...Te quiero en mi equipo de "Capturar la bandera."

"Si esto fuese un libro, el capitulo acabaría aquí de forma dramática" Pensó Percy.

Por suerte, el autor de este fanfic no se siente tan cabrón hoy.

Tras eso, Annabeth siguió guiando a Percy por los alrededores. Dondequiera que iban, los campistas les señalaban y murmuraban con algo de inquietud, preguntándose como Percy era tan bueno. O quizás miraban también a Annabeth, que murmuraba cosas ininteligibles sobre sus estrategias, la actual y las que usaría en competiciones futuras.

Ella le mostró algunas cosas como la herrería (donde unos chicos estaban forjando sus propias espadas), la sala de artes y oficios (donde sátiros se sentaban en círculos y terminaban una estatua de mármol gigante de un hombre cabra como ellos pero mas imponente. Pan quizás.), y el muro de escalada, que en realidad consistía en dos paredes enfrentadas que se sacudían violentamente, caían rocas, lava pulverizada, y se enfrentaban juntas si no llegabas a la cima rápidamente.

Finalmente volvieron al lago de canoas, donde el sendero conducía a los camarotes.

-Tengo que ir a entrenar.-Dijo Annabeth. - La cena es a las siete y media. Sólo tienes que seguir tu camarote al comedor.

-Okay, no problem. Y, Annabeth...Lo siento si me metí en tu pelea.-Se disculpó el, haciendo parpadear a la rubia.- Parece que Clarisse tiene alguna rivalidad contigo y me metí n medio. Me disculpo si no debí hacerlo.

-Ah, no te preocupes, ella tiene la rivalidad, no yo. Apalea-la cuanto quieras.-Lo calmó ella.-Además, necesitabas desestresarte.

-Si..Gracias por todo.

-Aunque con todo esto, tendré que hablar con el Oráculo.-Dijo Annabeth.

-¿Quién?

-No es quién. Que. El Oráculo. Tendré que preguntarle a Quiron.

"No lo entiendo. Los Oráculos y Videntes son humanos. Por que habla como si fuera una cosa?" Pensó Percy, pero no le dio mas vueltas.

Se quedó unos minutos segundos, mirando al lago, y corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio a dos chicas adolescentes sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en la base del muelle, a unos veinte metros más abajo. Vestían pantalones vaqueros azules y camisetas verdes brillantes, y su pelo castaño suelto flotaba alrededor de sus hombros. Le sonrieron y saludaron con la mano como si fuera un viejo amigo, y así lo sentía Percy, ahí la razón de su inquietud.

Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, Percy devolvió el saludo.

-No las alientes.-Advirtió Annabeth.-Las Náyades son coquetas terribles.

-Nayades, eh?.-Dijo el sin darle ya mucha importancia, pues había visto ya muchas cosas.-Cambiando de tema, antes de ser interrumpidos la conversación se dirigía a que todos los niños del campamento son semidioses, no?

-Si.-Dijo ella con sorpresa, ya que la mayoría no caían en ello hasta unas pocas pistas mas.- Tu padre no ha muerto, Percy. Él es uno de los olímpicos.

-Imagino que no han logrado mayor abstinencia sexual en su mayoría con los siglos por la cantidad de críos.-Murmuró Percy señalando los alrededores con los ojos.-Quien es tu padre entonces?

Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de la barandilla del muelle. Parece que era un tema delicado.

-Mi padre es profesor en West Point.- Dijo.- No lo he visto desde que era muy pequeña. Él enseña historia de América.

-Humano.-Señaló Percy, indicando que la pregunta seguía en el aire.

-¿Qué? Asumes que tiene que ser un dios masculino el que encuentre a una hembra humana atractiva?-Preguntó indignada.- Cómo de sexista es eso?

-Se le llama estadística, no sexismo.-Replicó Percy sin inmutarse.- Si has leído los mitos, como es obvio que has hecho, Sheesh, yo no los he leído y lo se, se nota que mas del 80% de los semidioses son producto de un braguetazo divino masculino.

-Lo siento. Es solo que...hay cosas complicadas con mi padre.-Dijo ella, por lo que Percy decidió no presionar con lo de su padre si no es que ella decidía decirle mas y el creía posible ayudar.

-Quien es tu madre entonces?-Preguntó Percy, con tono de disculpa y girando la conversación lejos del padre, cosa que ella pareció agradecer, pese a dar una respuesta breve.

-Cabina seis.

-Nadie me ha dicho cual es cual aun.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó ella antes de decir orgullosa.- Atenea. Diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla.

Eso era factible. Explicaba el estar leyendo en un campamento de actividades físicas(Que su complexión mostraba que también se le daban bien), el hecho de que parecía saberlo todo y estaba orgullosa de ello.

-Y el mio?

-Indeterminado.-Dijo Annabeth.-Como dije antes. Nadie lo sabe.

-Excepto mi madre. Ella lo sabia.

Ella le miró con cuidado, no queriendo romper su burbuja.

-No importa que tan buen actor seas. Mi madre no se habría acostado con alguien que no amara y que no la amara, y ella siempre sabia esas cosas.-Dijo el.-Si aun no es así, entonces fue violada, pero mi familia dijo que ella estaba muy feliz cuando iba a tenerme. Una víctima de violación sufre algun sentimiento muy notable por el embarazo, con ella no fue así.

Ella entonces asintió. Percy era muy perspicaz, y parecía ser hábil a la hora de informarse.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez pueda enviar una señal, que es la única manera de saber con seguridad.-Dijo ella.- Tu padre tiene que enviar una señal reclamándote como su hijo. A veces sucede.

-¿Quieres decir que a veces no es así?

-Los dioses están ocupados. Ellos tienen un montón de niños y no siempre... Bueno, a veces no se preocupan por nosotros, Percy. Nos ignoran.

Recordando bien, algunos de los niños que había visto Percy en la cabina de Hermes, parecían tristes y deprimidos, como si estuvieran esperando una llamada que nunca llegaría. Había conocido niños similares en la Academia Yancy, arrastrando los pies en internado de padres ricos que no tienen tiempo para ocuparse de ellos.

"Pero los dioses deberían comportarse mejor." Pensó con algo de amargura.

-No importa.-Dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros.-Si me reclama, bien, y si no...Bueno, he vivido toda mi vida sin el. Estoy bien con mis tíos.

-Los que te enseñaron a luchar.-Dijo Annabeth, sonriendo al recordar la paliza de hace un rato.-Que estilo era ese, por cierto?

-"Garra y mordisco de tigre". Se centra en romper y desgarrar con fuerza bruta en movimientos precisos y veloces, usando las falanges como garras de tigre o como colmillos imitando sus fauces.-Explicó el sonriendo.-Dicen que los maestros pueden partir robles o arboles gigantes con un solo golpe reforzado de este estilo. Mi tío abuelo desde luego puede.

-Crees que podrías enseñármelo?-Preguntó ella con ilusión. Parecía que la gatita quería tener uñas mas afiladas.

-Ehh...Podría ser, pero seria difícil, mas que conmigo, ya que no es adaptado a ti. Se centra mas en la fuerza y velocidad. Tu pareces tener un tipo del Lobo.

-Lobo?

-Se especializa mas en derribos y esquivas como defensa, dando ataques veloces y precisos mas que fuertes en los puntos débiles y blandos. Además se complementa mejor con armas.

-Y podrías enseñármelo?

-Yo no. Nunca lo aprendí.-Dijo el desinflándola un poco.-Pero el jefe de mayordomos de mis tios es un maestro de tres artes marciales, una de ellas el "Colmillo de Lobo" Que es el nombre del que mencionaba. Si un día visitas, aun estando lejos, hará de ti una adepta en un par de meses.

-Tan rápido?

-Es un negrero a la hora de entrenar discípulos. Como un lobo no tiene piedad, pero el resultado es innegable.

-Veré si puedo lograrlo. Donde vive tu familia?

-En la República de Padokia la Isla País mar a dentro en el Atlántico.


	3. Chapter 3 Caza Bandera y Padre famoso

Annabeth pasó un rato en silencio cuando oyó de donde vivia Percy. Sabia que era en la republica donde vivia la familia Zoldyck, los asesinos a sueldo mas fuertes y peligrosos existentes. Eran tan poderosos que los monstruos no se atrevian a entrar en sus terrenos, y los pocos que se atrevieron no acabaron bien, fueron rotos, domados y convertidos en guardianes leales, que moririan por una orden de sus amos.

Aunque tambien era conocido que habia unos cuantos Hunters retirados o en reserva que vivian en la Republica tambien. La familia de Percy debia de ser una de hunters.

Percy y Annabeth hablaron sobre como no se podia salir en teoria hasta el fin del verano, no sin que se te asigne una mision.

Por desgracia eso no habia pasado en mucho tiempo.

Resultaban algo interesantes, pero escucharlas no tenia el mismo encanto, era mejor vivirlas.

-De vuelta a la enfermeria...-Comenzó Percy.- Mientras me dabas Ambrosia me preguntaste sobre el solsticio de verano.

-Sabes algo?

-No, pero tengo la sensacion de que tiene que ver con la Furia y el Minotauro.

-En serio, no deberias usar los nombres tan libremente.

-Repito: Si vienen les mataré de nuevo, pero volviendo al tema...

Apretó los puños.

-Ojalá lo supiera. Quirón y los sátiros lo saben, pero no me lo dirán. Algo ha ido mal en el Olimpo, algo bastante importante. La última vez que estuve allí, todo parecía tan _normal._

-Has estado en Olimpo?

-Algunos de nosotros de año completo, como Luke, Clarisse y yo y algunos otros, nos dimos un paseo durante el solsticio de invierno. Fue entonces cuando los dioses tuvieron su gran reunion anual del Consejo.

-Pero ... ¿cómo llegaste ahí?

-En el ferrocarril de Long Island, por supuesto. Bajando en la estación Penn. Empire State Building, ascensor especial para el suelo 600.-Ella le miró como si tuviera que saber esto ya.

-Novato.-Recordó neutral-mente el Hunter.

-Oh, claro, lo siento. En fin, justo después de que lo visitamos...-Continuó Annabeth.- El tiempo se puso raro, como si los dioses se estubieran peleando. Un par de veces desde entonces, he oído hablar sátiros. Lo mejor que pude entender es que algo importante había sido robado.

"Eso es bastante informacion para un secreto tan importante. Seria una buena Hunter." Pensó Percy. Obviamente hubo mucha suerte para toparse precisamente en el momento justo para la informacion clave aun si era incompleta, pero acercarse lo bastante a dos seres que deberian olerla, sigilosamente, como para oirles hablando probablemente no muy alto sobre ello... Definitivamente era buena.

-Y si no es devuelto por el solsticio de verano, va a haber problemas. Cuando llegaste, yo estaba esperando ... Quiero decir, Atenea se lleva bien con casi todo el mundo, excepción de Ares. Y, por supuesto, ella tiene la rivalidad con Poseidón. Pero, quiero decir, aparte de eso, pensé que podríamos trabajar juntos. Pensé que podría saber algo.

Percy la miró pensativo e hizo cuentas. Analizó los puntos que en un principio no parecian importantes, pero que ahora podia ser clave.

-Es cierto que no se nada de lo que está pasando, pero...-Dijo empezando animarla despues de que las primeras palabras negando conocimiento la desinflaran.- Gracias a lo poco que yo sabia y lo que tu me has dicho y recordado creo que tengo una teoria. Algo fue robado, algo lo bastante importante como para probocar un gran disturbio en el consejo, y desde entonces hay tiempo violento, no?

-Si.

-Cuando estube con mi madre poco antes de venir aquí, observé algo en el camino. Un huracan, en el mar.-Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos de la rubia.-Una tormenta brutal, y en el camino nos cayó un rayo.

-Eso significa...

-Exacto, Zeus y Poseidon estan en el conflicto. Y Grover dijo que lo mas seguro era que Hades enviara al Minotauro. De una forma u otra, los tres grandes estan metidos en esto.-Murmuró Percy.- Si algo fue robado, lo mas seguro es que sea algo importante de uno de ellos. Quizas de mas de uno.

-Y se echan la culpa el uno al otro. Lo mas seguro es que Hades robara a uno de sus hermanos y enmarcara al otro.

-Exacto. El unico fallo es que no explica por que estoy metido en esto.

- Eso es porque los dioses no pueden robar una propiedad de otro dios, sobretodo no sus simbolos de poder, que es lo mas probable, ni entrar en el reino de uno de otro en el caso de los Tres grandes.-Explicó Annabeth, extasiada desaber, o al menos poder imaginar que habia pasado.- Quizas alguien cree que fuiste manipulado para robarlo, sabiendolo o sin saberlo. La pregunta es quien.

-La primera opcion que se me ocurre es que hayan robado a Poseidon, que es el unico que no me ha atacado aun. Luego Zeus y Hades, aliados, tratan de enmarcarme a mi para ganar tiempo.-Comenzó el Hunter.- Aunque Poseidon puede no haber atacado porque cree que puedo recuperar el articulo o porque está convencido de que no sirve hacerme nada. La opcion dos: Han robado a Zeus, quizas Hades quizas Poseidon, y Hades me persigue para enmarcarme de alguna manera o siguiendo un engaño de Poseidon. Zeus cae en la trampa y me fulmina, luego Hades, sea el responsable u otro engañado se me lleva. Como yo no sabria nada no seria util si es otra victima, pero fuera del mundo humano, Zeus creeria haber matado a su unica esperanza. La tercera opcion: Hades es la victima, y sea el responsable Zeus o Poseidon, se echan la culpa el uno al otro, causando una bronca a tres bandas.

-Wow, esas realmente son situaciones muy acertadas. Podria ser cualquiera.

Percy sonrió. Venia con la experiencia, el calcular las causas que llevaban a una situacion podia facilitarte la forma de actuar en unos pocos casos.

Este era uno de esos casos. Observando los datos dedujo los implicados, así que sabia el nivel de alerta.

"Si hubiese entrenado mas en copiar ese Hatsu podria tener un refugio ilocalizable." Se quejó en su mente.

-Hay una cuarta opcion, menos probable teniendo en cuenta la historia de la relacion de los tres hermanos...-Comentó Percy.- Pero hay que caer en ello igualmente: Otro ser quiere que se destruyan el uno al otro y usó el robo para enfrentarlos.

-Realmente pareces un profesional.

-SOY un profesional.-Enfatizó Percy, sonriendo.- Tengo una vida peculiar.

-Ahora si que tengo que conseguir ir en una mision. ESA mision.-Dijo exhaltada Annabeth.-No soy demasiado joven. Si pudiera...

Percy no notó mucho mas de lo que murmuraba para si misma al notar otro olor. Barbacoa. Podía oler el humo de la barbacoa que en algún lugar cercano, lo cual hizo que su cuerpo recordara que estaba hambriento, causando que su estomago rugiera como si hubiese comido un dragón vivo sin masticar. Annabeth lo oyó, y conteniendo la risa, le dijo que fuera yendo a la cabina, y que se verian más tarde. Al irse Percy, le pareció que la chica ya tramaba planes de batalla.

"Desde luego no solo es buena con la informacion sino con la preparacion. Si un dia se hace Hunter quizas me asocie en equipo con ella." Se dijo Percy.

Al volver a la cabina once, Percy por primera vez, se dio cuenta de cuantos de los campistas tenían características similares: narices afiladas, las cejas levantadas, las sonrisas maliciosas. Los profesores los llamarían alborotadores.

Percy se sentó entre ellos, de forma que nadie se fijó en el ni en los cuernos de Minotauro que llebaba en el cinturon, hasta que ya estaba ahi. Ventajas del Zetsu y del sigilo.

El consejero, Luke, se acercó. Tenía el aire de la familia Hermes, también. Estaba marcado por la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, pero su sonrisa estaba intacta.

-Te he encontrado un saco de dormir.-Dijo.- Y toma aquí, he robado algunos artículos de la tienda de campamento.

-No estoy seguro de si lo del robo es broma, pero no me importa realmente.-Dijo sonriendo el joven Jackson.- Gracias.

-No hay problema.- Respondió Luke sentandose a su lado, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.-Un primer dia duro?

-Bueno, han tratado de aplicarme la "Iniciacion".-Dijo Percy marcando las comillas con los dedos.

-Oh, Clarisse. Lo siento por...Un momento, intentado?

-No ves a sus esvirros o a ella por aquí, o si?-Sonrió Percy como un gato. Pero en ese momento llegaron Clarisse y sus hermanos y hermanas apaleados a su cabina, o de camino a la suya mejor dicho.- Me corrijo, ahi estan ahora.

Acababan de salir de la enfermeria. Un poco de Nectar y las fisuras y desgarros ya no estaban. Pero los huesos rotos y partidos eran fisuras, y los desgarros y golpes grabes, eran luxaciones y torceduras muy molestas y considerablemente dolorosas. Parecian, ironicamente para hijos del Dios de la Guerra, recien salidos de una guerra.

Miraron a Percy con rabia apenas contenida, que solo creció con la sonrisa gatuna de Percy, obviamente pensando en hacerle pagar en el juego de la bandera.

-Que les has hecho?- Preguntó el consejero.

-Tu que crees? Darles una paliza, como a todos los que intentan intimidarme.

-Pero...Son de los mejores guerreros del campamento.

-Y?

-Como aprendiste a luchar así?

-Me enseñaron desde que era niño.-Dijo como si no tuviera importancia.-Todos en mi familia luchan.

Y era cierto. Vale que Ajuka no podia luchar antes por los deseos, pero desde que dejó de concederlos, su cuerpo mejoró lo que no hizo de joven. Aun si no podia usar el Nen aun por tener que descubrir una forma distinta a la de antes. Todos luchaban y eran bastante fuertes. Los mas debiles eran Ajuka, que estaba en el tercer nivel de entrenamiento fisico, y su madre Sally, recien caida, que estaba por encima de Ajuka, pero no podia usar el Nen. Pero su pináculo físico no era bastante contra los monstruos de nivel intermedio hacia arriba.

-Así que su padre es Hermes?-Le preguntó a Luke.

El consejero sacó una navaja de su bolsillo trasero, y se raspó el barro de la suela de su sandalia.

-Si. Hermes.-Murmuró no tan interesado en esa parte de la conversacion.

Percy, por su parte, al notar la velocidad y la oculta agresividad e ira contenida cuando sacó la navaja, habia extendido las garras, pero estaban ocultas por la posicion de sus manos y dedos, al sentarse con los antebrazos en sus muslos, y al ver que no le apuñalaria, las retrajo en uñas.

Pero Luke habia manejado el flujo para sacar la hoja muy bien. Tenia un nivel muy alto en el uso de un cuchillo. No deberia hacer eso tan cerca de alguien entrenado por asesinos, pero no queria revelar a nadie aun esa informacion.

-El dios mensajero del gran Z.

-Ese es el. Mensajeros. Medicina. Viajeros, comerciantes, ladrones. Cualquier persona que utiliza los caminos, incluso algunos Hunters.-Dijo el, antes de ocultar parte de su molestia por su padre tras una sonrisa confortadora.- Es por eso que estamos aquí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la cabina once. Hermes no es exigente con quien patrocina.

"Okay...haré como que no parece que me haya llamado Don Nadie."

-Me pregunto si sabré en algun momentosobre quien es mi padre.

Luke lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por eso, Percy. Los la mayoría de los campistas son buenas personas. Después de todo, somos familia, ¿verdad? Nosotros nos encargamos los unos de los otros.

-Supongo, en vista de la cantidad de abstinencia sexual que muestran los dioses.-Sonrió de vuelta Percy.- Aunque si que hay cosas que no entendí del todo. Clarisse se burló de la creencia de que yo fuese material de los Tres Grandes, eso tiene significado obvio, pero me confunde combinado con Annabeth diciendo que creia que podria ser el indicado y que hablara con el Oraculo.

Luke dobló la navaja y la guardó.

-No me gustan las profecias. Solo hacen que la gente complique mas las cosas.

La forma en que su piel se torció cerca de las comisuras de su cicatriz le dijo a Percy que tenia que ver el como la logró con una profecia.

-En los dos últimos años, desde que mi viaje al Jardín de las Hespérides se echó a perder, Quirón no ha permitido ninguna misión más. Annabeth se muere por salir al mundo. Ella molestó tanto a Quiron que finalmente le dijo que ya sabía su destino.-Relató Luke.- Había tenido una profecía del Oráculo. Él no se la dijo toda, pero dijo a Annabeth que no estaba destinada a ir en una búsqueda todavía. Tuvo que esperar hasta que alguien especial ... llegara al campamento.

.Alguien especial?

-No te preocupes, chico.- Le dijo Luke.- Annabeth quiere que cada campista nuevo que viene por aquí es el presagio que ha estado esperando. Ahora, vamos, es hora de cenar.

En el momento en que lo dijo, un cuerno sonó en la distancia.

La cabina de cerca de veinte personas, se alineó en orden de antigüedad. Percy el ultimo, obvio.

Llegaron tambien campistas de otras de las cabinas ocupadas.

Marcharon por la colina hasta el pabellón de comedor. Los sátiros se unieron a ellos en el prado. Las Náyades salieron del lago de canoas. Otras chicas salieron de los bosques,_directamente_ de los arboles bosques.

En total, hubo tal vez un centenar de campistas, una docena de sátiros, ninfas y una docena de driades y náyades.

En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían en torno a las columnas de mármol. Un fuego central quemaba en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenia su propia mesa, cubierta de tela blanca adornada de púrpura. Cuatro de las mesas estaban vacías, pero la de la cabina once estaba llena de gente.

Grover estaba sentado en la mesa doce con el Sr. D, unos pocos sátiros, y un par de gordos chicos rubios que se parecía al Sr. D. Quiron se hizo a un lado, la mesa es demasiado pequeña para un centauro.

Annabeth se sentó a la mesa seis con un montón de chicos atleticos aspecto serio , todos con sus ojos grises y cabello rubio miel.

Clarisse estaba sentada detrás de Percy en la mesa de Ares. Aun le fulminaba con la mirada mientras hablaba con sus hermanos.

Por último, Quirón golpeó el pie contra el suelo de mármol del pabellón, y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Levantó un vaso.

-A los dioses!

Todos los demás levantaron sus copas.

-A los dioses!

Las ninfas del bosque se adelantaron con fuentes de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan recién hecho, y barbacoa.

-Aquí tienes, Percy.-Dijo Luke, entregandole un plato de pechuga ahumada.

Carguó su plato y estaba a punto de tomar un gran bocado cuando se dio cuenta de todo el mundo se ponia en pie, portando sus placas hacia el fuego en el centro del pabellón.

-Vamos.- Le dijo Luke.

Todo el mundo estaba tomando una porción de su comida y dejarla caer en el fuego, las más maduras de las bayas, el más jugoso trozo de carne de res...

Luke murmuró en su oído:

-Sacrificios a los dioses. Les gusta el olor.

"Estás bromeando".

Lukes se acercó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza y arrojó en un racimo de uvas tintas grasas. -Hermes.-Recitó indicando por quien iba el sacrificio.

A Percy le hubiera gustado saber el nombre de Dios que decir. Luego, negando con la cabeza decidió solo mandar la ofrenda en general. Si le reclamaba bien, sino, podía vivir con ello. Hizo un llamado silencioso. _Quienquiera que sea, dímelo._ _Por favor._

Raspó una gran rebanada de pechuga a las llamas.

Cuando olió el humo, era desagradable

No olía como la quema de alimentos. Olía a chocolate caliente y bizcochos recién horneados, hamburguesas a la parrilla y flores silvestres, y cientos de otras cosas buenas que no debería haber ido bien juntos, pero lo hicieron.

Cuando todos habían regresado a sus asientos y terminado de comer sus comidas, Quirón se golpeó el casco de nuevo por su atención.

Sr. D se levantó con un gran suspiro.

-Sí, supongo que será mejor que os salude a todos, mocosos. Bueno, hola.-Dijo con desden.- Nuestro director de actividades, Quiron, dice que la siguiente captura de la bandera es el viernes. La cabina cinco en la actualidad tiene los laureles.

Un montón de vítores se levantaron de la mesa Ares.

"No por mucho." Pensó Percy, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de cazarles en las maniobras. Sabia bien como traumarlos.

-En lo personal.- Continuó el Sr. D.- No me podría importar menos, pero felicitaciones. Además, debo decirles que tenemos un nuevo campista hoy. Peter Johnson.

"Lo está haciendo a propósito." Gruñó en su mente Percy.

Quiron murmuró algo.

-Er, Percy Jackson.- Se corrigió el Sr. D.- Eso es correcto. Hurrah, y todo eso. Ahora corred a lo largo de vuestra fogata estúpida. Adelante.

Todo el mundo aplaudió, y se dirigieron hacia el anfiteatro, donde cabaña de Apolo llevó la musica, y se encendió la fogata para las nubes de algodón y el chocolate, y para iniciar a inofensiva fiesta.

Percy se sintió casi como en casa.

(El jueves)

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido. Quizás fu por su afinidad con el mundo mítico, quizás por las casi constantes(Salvo la lectura y aprendizaje de griego) actividades físicas, tentándole y haciéndole estar atento y activo, pero Percy se divirtió mas que nunca desde la ultima vez en la Torre de los Luchadores.

Cada mañana tomaba clases de griego antiguo de Annabeth, y hablaban acerca de los dioses y diosas en el tiempo presente, lo cual fue un poco extraño. Annabeth tenía razón acerca de la dislexia: elgriego antiguo no era tan difícil para mí leer. Al menos, no más difícil que Inglés.

Después de un par de mañanas, podía tropezar a través de unas pocas líneas de Homero sin dolor de cabeza demasiado.

El resto del día, variaba a través de actividades al aire libre, en busca de algo divertido. Quiron trató de enseñarle tiro con arco, pero esa era la unica arma que Percy no era capaz de usar competentemente. Armas arrojadizas o proyectiles de mano, hasta pistolas, seguro, pero arcos y flechas...

Carreras? Genial. Las instructoras ninfas de madera estaban realmente en shock despues del primer dia y sesion. Ellas, con siglos huyendo de dioses enamorados, rapidas de por si y entrenadas al maximo...superadas por un novato doceañero.

Menos mal que no era un dios y tenia mas consideracion que algunos semidioses de los mitos, o probablemente habria montado un haren con ellas en vez de dejarlas ir.

Y la lucha libre? Bueno...Digamos que la convirtió en una razón mas para que Clarisse lo odiara. Barria el suelo con todos los adversarios.

La única cosa que realmente era tranquilizante era ir en canoa.

Los demas campistas lo observaban, tratando de adivinar quien era su padre.

No tenía la habilidad de Hefesto con metal, así que descartado, o, los dioses no lo quieran, la habilidad de Dioniso con las plantas de vid. Era muy bueno en todo lo demas, en extremo, excepto el tiro con arco, lo que descartaba a Apollo. Luke dijo que podía ser un hijo de Hermes, Gato de todo negocio y maestro de nada.

El jueves, el dia antes de capturar la bandera, tuvo su primera leccion de manejo de espada al estilo griego. Hubo un problema:

No tenia espada propia, no tenia tampoco su ninjato, y si queria mantener en secreto su habilidad con el Nen un poco mas, no podia materializar una. Y ninguna de las espadas del campamento era apta para el.

Oh, seguro, con su conocimiento, un par de consejos y reforzandose un poco, podia usar el xifos de forma competente.

Pero la espada iba muy desequilibrada, y siendo los primeros momentos no podia compensarlo.

Ademas, su compañero de entrenamiento era Luke, el mejor espadachin del campo.

Eso no le desanimó, y aprendió todas las maniobras que Luke ofreció. Incluso la de desarme. La gente se sorprendió muchisimo de que alguien, un novato ademas, pudiera igualar a Luke.

Un caos total tras eso de incredulidad, del cual Percy se escabuyó.

Poco despues de eso se topó con Annabeth:

-Como lo has hecho?-Dijo señalando las dos espadas, la suya prestada y la de Luke, en el suelo.

-Siguiendo sus instrucciones. Son sus maniobras en su mayoria. Como mas?

-No digo eso. Me refiero a igualar a Luke. Es el mejor espadachin del campamento en un siglo. Como lo has igualado si es obvio que es la primera vez que tomas un Xifos?

-Porque no es la primera vez que uso una espada, aunque era de solo un filo y muy distinta, se luchar contra una. Me subestimó un poco y yo compensé la mayoria del desequilibrio.

-Desequilibrio?

-La espada no me va bien. Pesa mucho y se inclina mal para mi forma de moverme.

Annabeth asintió, sabiendo a lo que se referia. Por eso ella solo sabia lo justo para defenderse en espadas, pesaban mucho para ella en ese momento y no podria con una hasta uno o dos años. Por eso era maestra con su daga.

-Definitivamente pareces saber mucho.

-Por supuesto, soy un profesional.

-Profesional en que?

-Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, no?

Annabeth simplemente asintió. Eso ultimo era muy cierto.

-Pero creo que no has venido solo para ver la exibicion de espada.-Comentó Percy.

-En realidad si. Queria ver que tan competente eras con una antes de decidir el mejor plan de mañana.

-Y cual es?

-Todos tenemos secretos.

-Oh, vamos, y yo contesto a una pregunta tuya.

-La que sea?

-La que sea.

-Bien.-Aceptó Annabeth pensando cual de todas las que tenia .- Pues...

-Las damas primero, madame.-Se rió Percy, indicando que queria ver el plan primero.

-Ahhh...está bien, sigueme.

Percy la siguió hasta la cabina de Athenea. Nada mas entrar sintió como si fuese observado y analizado, como si alguien estubiese exigiendo que mostrara su valia de estar ahi.

Percy lo ignoró, proyectando claro en su presencia que no tenia ningun asunto con gente que se escondia al hacer sus exigencias.

Aunque la cabaña estaba vacia.

Annabeth extendió un plano de los bosques sobre una mesa. Dos puntos, uno azul y uno verde se sparaban en una distancia considerable.

-El plan es este: Tenemos a las cabañas de Apolo y Hemes. Ares tiene a los demas. El plan es sobre unos pocos de Athenea y Apolo en esta zona, con trampas y flechas.-Dijo indicando una zona mas bien rocosa y elevada.-La mayor parte de Hermes estará aquí, en el prado en el otro punto, donde Ares y Hefesto tendrian mas ventaja. Son numerosos, y su habilidad en el sigilo, robo y desmantelamiento hará que los artilugios de Hefesto y las armas de Ares sean desapariciones.

-Muy buena.

-Hay mas, aquí, en la zona de la espesura del bosque es donde hay mayor peligro. Es posible equivocarse y que hagan algun otro movimiento, pero lo mas seguro es que Dionisio y una o dos pares de decenas pasen por el bosque. Es mas dificil ver entre los arboles, ademas de que los hijos de Dionisio y algunos de Demeter pueden usar las plantas o cubrir a los mejores luchadores. El plan es que un par de pequeños pelotones de Hermes haga patrulla fronteriza aquí y atraiga, sin saberlo para hacerlo convincente, su atención. Luego cogeremos la bandera por este otro tramo aprovechando el caos.

-Es muy bueno, pero por falta de informacion que tendras ahora deberias hacer un par de cambios.

-En serio?-Preguntó ella con escepticismo.

-Si, primero, aquí.-Dijo Percy señalando el prado.- Lo mas probable es que tengan la mayor parte de Afrodita. Son la cabaña mas numerosa a parte de Hermes y en el prado no hay obstaculos para distraer a los enemigos con su encanto. Deberia colocar buena parte aquí para cubrirse los unos a los otros y obstaculizar el efecto de sus poderes al luchar. Y pon a alguna de las chicas para meterlos en vereda, y usa el desacuerdo de tu madre y Ares y Afrodita para exhaltar mas la emocion. En esa zona no tendran a los mas centrados, por eso el terreno liso. Olvidaran en un momento el objetivo mientras resistamos.

-Jajajaja... No pensé en ese dato, pero puede ser crucial.

-Ademas, mas probablemente dividan a Hefesto para mejorar la seguidad por este punto.-Dijo Percy señalando la zona elevada rocosa.-El lider es Ares, que prefiere aplastar del todo al enemigo por la victoria. Es logico que quiera arrasar a cada lado. Unos chicos de Hermes birlaron algunas cosas de Hefesto para usar contra ellos. Pon dos o tres de tus hermanos con la mayor parte de Apolo y unos Hermes ahi. Apolo se cebará con Ares por menospreciar el arco.

-Usando las emociones y desacuerdos personales tambien...Nunca lo tuve en cuenta. Solo pensé en el terreno y las habilidades. Pero eso no es tanto un cambio como un refuerzo.-Comentó Annabeth suspicaz.-Cual es el gran cambio.

-El bosque. Los pelotones seria mejor si paran emboscadas aquí.-Señaló al extremo de entrada desde el lado de Ares.

-Pero entonces será inutil. La mayor parte entrará por la espesura.

-Y ahi es donde entro yo. Estaré en el bosque y cazaré a cada campista enemigo.

-ESTAS LOCO? ESO ES IMPOSIBLE.-Exclamó ella.-Una cosa es usarte como cebo obligandoles a dividirse por el terreno y otra cosa centrar un cuarto de ejercito en ti. Te trituraran. Y Clarisse aprovechará para matarte.

-Ah, pero ahi es donde entra la clave. Voy a lograrlo. Incluso apostaré.-Dijo sacando una libreta bancaria.- Esta es una de mis cuentas bancarias. Si me destrozan y perdemos puedes quedartela. Pero si yo gano, en algun momento te reclamaré la deuda en una peticion, y deberas aceptarla si o si.

Annabeth no le pareció conbincente hasta ver la cantidad de ceros en la cuenta. Como podia alguien apostar así su vida y semejante cantidad de dinero?

-Para apostar esto realmente has de tener algo muy estrambotico en mente. De acuerdo, pero olvida la apuesta.

-Como quieras.-Dijo guardando la cartilla.

-Haremos ese cambio entonces. Ahora dime: Que es eso de ser profesional? Obviamente es por un trabajo y uno que te ha ddo ese dinero y te hizo tener toda esa habilidad y capacidad. Que es ese trabajo.

-Muy perceptiva. Bien, dije que lo responderia, pero has de prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.-Dijo sacando de su cartera especial de codificacion y conexión y comunicación que realizó Milluki. Habia aprendido a imitar un pequeño truco de Nen solo para asegurarse de que estaba segura sin robos y sin perderse. Sacó de ella su licencia y se la mostró a Annabeth.-Sabes que es esto?

-Eso es...es una...

-Exacto, una licencia de Hunter, la logré a la antigua, pasando el examen.-Dijo el dejandola mas en shock.-Por eso se que lograré mi mision en el juego. Soy un hunter profesional, y en el juego de mañana, ellos seran mi presa.

La sonrisa depredadora, el poder que emitia al decir eso y la habilidad que Percy mostró esos dias y que mostrara ser tan diferente al hombre tipico hicieron que la rubia le viera...

Muy atractivo.

Pero solo como un especimen masculino fisicamente apetecible. A ella le gustaba Luke, que tambien era un individuo de infarto, y la hacia sonrojarse y la volvia loca al hablar desde que la salvó y recogió y...

Por que se trataba de justificar?

Mientras Annabeth pensaba eso, Percy vió a Grover correr en tristeza y decepcion desde la casa grande. Cuando lo siguió y alcanzó el el muro de lava descubrió que no lograria su licencia si no iba con Percy en una mision(Que dudaba de que Percy lo eligiera pese a que lo haria) y volvieran ambos con vida. Dificil, teniendo en cuenta que no habia una mision desde hace años.

Y así llegó el día del enfrentamiento.

(El viernes por la noche.)

Chiron golpeó su casco sobre el mármol.

-Heroes.-Anunció.- Ya conoceis las reglas. El arroyo es la línea divisoria. Todo el bosque es juego limpio. Todos los objetos mágicos están permitidos. La bandera debe ser claramente visible, y no se tiene más de dos guardias. Los presos pueden ser desarmados, pero no pueden ser atados o amordazados. No se permite matar o mutilar. Voy a servir como árbitro y medico en el campo de batalla. Armaos!

Extendió sus manos, y las mesas estaban cubiertas de repente con equipos: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de cuero de buey recubiertos de metal...

"Eso parece util." Pensó Percy.

Percy tomó un escudo mediano de Hermes y una coraza, ademas de un xifos. No los usaria, pero podia preparar una trampa.

Annabeth gritó:

-Equipo azul, adelante!

En seguida se las arregló para ponerse al día con Annabeth facilmente.

-Sólo ver la lanza de Clarisse.-Advirtió la hija de Atenea.- No quieres que te toque.

De ahi empezó a asignar los trabajos. No oyeron todo el plan, así que no sabian que Percy estaba solo. Solo sabian a donde ir cada uno y que hacer.

Así, Percy se dirigió solo al bosque, separado de los pelotones de las emboscadas al otro extremo para evitar discusiones, saltó y se agarró a una rama del arbol mas alto que vió. Subió unos metros en una rama gruesa y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en pose de meditacion.

Cerró los ojos y moldeó su aura alrrededor de su cuerpo.

-En.-Murmuró.

Un campo esferico perfecto de aura vaporosa luminosa se extendió desde cada poro de su piel, a unos dos metros a su alrededor.

-In.

Dicha aura se volvió ahora invisible, pese a estar ahi aun con toda su funcion. Perfectamente oculta.

-Muy bien, Percy, ahora...Extender el campo de deteccion.

Y, con solo Percy pudiendo percibirlo, su en se extendió, en una enorme cupula, con un radio de 260 metros.

A Percy se le daba bien el En. Su tio y tio abuelo eran mucho mejores, capaces de mas de 500 metros cada uno. Percy apenas superaba la mitad, pero por su hiperactivo cerebro quizas, lo podia mantener mas facilmente.

Captó a varias figuras en su rango. Unas 12.

Se quitó la coraza y la aguantó contra el arbol junto a la espada y el escudo y se dirigió a la caza.

El primer grupo de 3 eran hijas de Demeter, unas dos y un hijo de Dionisio. Deberian haber captado su presencia, ni que fuera a traves de las vides de los arboles, como una araña en su tela, pero el Zetsu de Percy era perfecto, y como mucho creerian que el viento movió las vides.

Percy saltó al centro del grupo y golpeó en el centro del diafragma de una de las chicas, doblando y rompiendo la coraza. KO en un golpe. Robó la espada del hijo de Dionisio, Castor aparentemente, y la usó para golpear a la chica restante en la nuca, dejandola fuera tambien, y de rebote golpeó la garganta de Castor, cortando el flujo de aire a su sangre y de esta al cerebro, desconcertandolo y neganole reaccion antes de golpear su cara.

Rapido, sin dolor y sin humillacion.

Luego fueron 5, todos de Hefesto, a los que dejó fuera con una de sus habilidades Nen

Cambio: Positivo negativo.

Percy fue expuesto a toda clase de venenos y drogas en un proceso especial desde niño, haciendolo inmune a ellos, siendo su sangre un potente anti veneno. Incluso para los venenos y drogas sin cura.

Al dominar el Nen eso cambió. Su sangre, dentro de el, era un antidoto capaz de curar cualquier droga o veneno que le hayan administrado. Eso tambien hace que el cuerpo se ahorre los problemas al desechar el veneno y la posible debilidad por esto.

Pero no solo eso. Eso era solo mientras estaba dentro de su cuerpo. Una vez fuera, eso cambiaba según su deseo. Si era por accidente que salia, era solo sangre. Si no, podia ser según su deseo, o bien el antidoto universal, o bien cualquier veneno o droga que haya tenido en su sitema.

Percy se hizo un corte en el pulgar con un Kukiri e impregnó sus filos con un hilo mediano de sangre antes de curar sin marca su corte con su aura. Sangre que se transformó en un potente somnifero ideado por Milluki, Sandman, lo llamaban, un mero corte y estarias inconsciente un par de horas en dos minutos.

Lo potenció un poco mas con su aura, y atacando de frente.

El desconcierto les hizo subir las armas y escudos defensivamente.

Premio, Percy les realizó varios cortes en los brazos, todos sin excepcion, drogandoles con el somnifero y estando dos segundos despues de captar quien fue y que hizo, totalmente inconscientes.

-Estoy en racha. A ver, aun si ya deshice mi En, creo que los otros cuatro estaban...

Y saltó a los arboles de nuevo.

Fue bastante patetico. Cuatro chicas de Afrodita, claramente enviadas para desactivar trampas al activarlas.

Despues de eso decidió correr un poco por los arboles tras captar un grupo mas con su En. Se detubo al llegar al arroyo, sintiendo claramente sed de sangre, alguien lo observaba. Y no podia ser un humano normal, quizas no era humano. Y allí, en el rio vió a un grupo de hijos de Ares, encabezados por Clarisse, un grupo mayor que la otra vez. Unos 8 en total.

En esa noche calida y agradable, con el viento soplando, desde sus presas hacia el, Percy sonrió. El observador redujo su agresividad. No queria interferir aun asi que no seria problema.

-COGEDLO.-Bramó Clarisse.

-Tu sabes, imaginé que llegarias a algo mas inteligente en esta semana.-Murmuró algo decepcionado y sin dejar de sonreir Percy, lanzando unos shuriken al suelo, clavandolos frente a los hijos de Ares, cerrandoles el impulso de avanzar.-Pero solo consigues mas matones y el "Gogedlo"? Vamos, al menos unsarcasmo o algo inteligente.

-Eres un...BASTARDO.-Gritó ella corriendo velozmente blandiendo su lanza de punta contra el, sin apuntar mucho viéndolo sin armadura.

-No lo somos todos aquí?- Percy les sorprendió simplemente tomando la punta de la lanza mientras se burlaba con sarcasmo.- Los padres de cualquiera aquí no estan casados despues de todo.

Y por que eso les asustó?

Porque la lanza estaba electrificada, la mitad mas de potencia que una pistola de electroshock, pero Percy no daba señales de estar sufriendo dolor por los voltios por su cuerpo. Ni siquiera temblaba mas que su mano.

-Oh, esto no lo había imaginado nunca. Una lanza electrificada. Una pena, soy inmune a la electricidad, me entrenaron para soportar torturas, incluyendo electricidad, así que esto no es mas que una leve molestia o picazón.

"Mierda mierda mierda" Pensaron los que empezaban a tener miedo. Sabían lo que hizo con sus hermanos presentes la otra ves, el electroshock no le afectaba y tenían la sensación de que esto no iba a acabar bien para ellos.

CRACK.

Fácilmente y con un brusco y seco movimiento de brazo, Percy partió la lanza eléctrica, la giró en su mano y...

ZAS. Zas. ZAS.

Golpeó a Clarise en diversos puntos débiles echándola atrás en la arena antes de lanzar frente a ella la punta de lanza clavándola en el suelo.

Se levantó y todos los hijos de Ares se pusieron en guardia, listos y feroces para atacar.

-Voy a hacerte pedazos aquí, Jackson, saldrás del campamento en silla de ruedas si sales.

-Creí que no se permitía matar o mutilar.

-Ui, creo que perderemos el derecho a postre.

-Hoh? Dudo que sea eso, pero eso significa que el castigo no es tan alto. Jejejeje...-Se rió levemente, elevando el nivel a un punto considerable su instinto asesino, asustando con la repentina presión abrumadora de terror a sus pobres presas.-Peor para vosotros.

Entonces se giró levemente y empezó a caminar hacia el lado, con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando en lo que luego se mostraría como un circulo alrededor de ellos.

Algo pasó tras el cuarto paso. Su imagen se ralentzó, dejando un residuo de la imagen moviéndose algo mas lento, en un rastro de desdibuja-miento de movimiento constante a medida que avanzaba por el circulo.

Cuando lo completó, los enemigos tenían miedo por el Saki en el aire y por los desconocidos movimientos y trucos casi paranormales de este bastardo.

La imagen de el avanzaba en esa forma, con las siluetas tras de si moviéndose ahora a su ritmo, mezclándose entre todas en un caos, pero a la vez totalmente diferenciadas, un dolor a la vista, mareando cada percepción de cada miembro de Ares presente.

Era el EchoRitmo.

-Ocho puntos.-Recitó Percy, habiendo leído algo así en una novela hace tiempo, y mejorándolo con los conocimientos de anatomía y medicina básica de un asesino, de forma que les asustaría al borde del infarto fijo.- Hay ocho puntos que os darían una muerte segura y/o muy muy dolorosa en vuestro cuerpo.

Sacó cada imagen una mano de los bolsillos y lanzó algo. Una bomb de humo seguramente, o varias ya que el humo y las explosiones del mismo eran bastante densas.

-El hígado, los pulmones, la columna vertebral, la vena yugular y la carótida están tan juntas que son uno en la lista, laringe, riñones, cerebro y el corazón.- Recitó, haciendo que inevitablemente temblaran.- Puedo envenenaros de forma que será vuestro cuerpo el que os mate, anulando e invirtiendo el efecto de vuestros órganos, provocando una embolia en vuestros pulmones, o puedo destrozarlos, negándoos el aire y otras tantas cosas con ellos.-Explicó, casi riendo al ver como en el terror casi se les caía el escudo.-Puedo quitar el hígado y dejar que el coágulo de sangre en su cuerpo os mate, sea por infarto o asfixia, será como dormir.

Los escudos cayeron.

-La columna, incluyendo las cervicales pueden partirse como los tigres a su presa, sufriendo el infierno antes de saber que estáis de camino al inframundo. Eso incluye romper el cuello.-Dijo haciendo crujir sus manos cada imagen, ahora apenas vista por como subió el humo, casi haciéndoles desaparecer a los clones.- Puedo cortar la vena yugular, tardareis unos 2 minutos para sangrar hasta la muerte. Las burbujas de aire también puede entrar cuando se corta una zona así, provocando una embolia de aire letal, viste series de asesinato, no?

-Si corto la larije algo así, solo que por asfixia mas que desangramiento, y si acabo con los riñones os espera una muerte lenta inmóvil y muy dolorosa por varias de las formas mencionadas. Y creo que no tengo que decir que pasará si destruyo el cerebro o el corazón. Ahora decide, Clarisse.

Las copias desaparecieron en ese instante, y Percy también.

Pof pof pof pof.

O quizás no. No, Percy se colocó en el centro del circulo y había dejado fuera a la mitad, Dos a golpes críticos y blandos y con somnífero al restante. Quedaban 4.

-A cual debo atacar primero, Clarisse?

El miedo los dejó a los 4 fuera, y fue un alivio, porque Percy ya se decepcionó bastante con ello.

Aunque Clarisse seguía consciente, pero sentada temblando antes de que Percy la dejara KO.

-Era una trampa.-Murmuró quedando KO.

Un estallido de jubilo resonó por todo el campo. Las banderas cambiaron, siendo ambas azules. El equipo de Atenea, Apolo y Hermes había ganado.

Eso fue tal y como dijiste.-Dijo una voz.

En ese momento Annabeth, respirando agitada por correr hacia el desde su puesto, apareció quitándose la gorra.

-Ya te dije que era un profesional.

-Ahora soy aun mas curiosa.

-Meh, un chico misterioso es mas atractivo, no?-Se burló el.

La gente empezó a aparecer...Y algo mas apareció.

Un sabueso, negro, enorme como un rinoceronte y muy voluminoso, con los ojos rojos como la lava, apareció tras aullar, rugiendo y gruñendo.

Claramente dispuesto contra Percy.

Quiron gritó algo en griego antiguo, que Percy había entendido perfectamente: _"Estad listos! Mi arco!"_

Annabeth sacó su espada.

Saltó directo feroz a por Percy.

-PERCY, CORRE.-Gritó Annabeth.

Y tanto que corrió, pero fue en un segundo agarrando una espada de uno de los chicos de Ares y clavándola entre las costillas del perro mientras al otro lado de este se clavaban flechas.

El perro seguía vivo, pero Percy usó su cuerpo de apoyo como palanca retrocediendo la espada, girando esta y...

ZAS FWOSH.

El perro se rebanó por la zona del pecho, tanto por la espada como por el corte de cuchilla de la ola de agua que la acompañó a la vista de todos.

Luego, tras desvanecerse el perro, señalaron atónitos y arrodillándose ante la vista de algo sobre Percy.

El miró arriba. La imagen holográfica de un tridente.

Había sido reclamado.

-Poseidon.-Dijo Quiron Solemne.- Agitador de la tierra, Portador de la Tormenta, padre de los caballos. Las Moiras te favorezcan, Perseus Jackson, Hijo del Dios del Mar.


End file.
